Totally Spies: Working A Deep Cover
by Warlord Darnell
Summary: When a warhead is stolen, Sam, Alex and Clover are called in to investigate. However, they're assigned to work with another agent; Cole West. With a globe trek of their lives, they work to stop a crisis by playing Avalon Corp's game of cat and mouse. R&RC
1. Prologue: Stealing A Warhead

**Prologue: Stealing a warhead**

**Siberia**

"_Today will be interesting__" Chechov thought to himself as he was driving down TSR 4. _

_ A trucker carrying an important piece of cargo for the Russian army. He knew what would happen if his cargo was lost. _

_ It was a Warhead. He was transporting it to a storage facility over in the middle of Siberia._

_ Currently, taking Trans-Siberia Road 4, he figured he'd been making good time._

_ He was expected at Lenin Storage Unit 72 by 4 PM local time today. He left at 4:30 AM yesterday._

_ Since then, his short, squat, plump balding form had been driving nonstop. He'd only stopped once to eat and go to the bathroom._

_ He figured that in the middle of Siberia that no one would try to steal his cargo. However, it didn't hurt to be a little extra vigilant._

_ He checked his rearview mirrors. It currently showed a single car way down a good 100 Meters away._

_ It was a little strange. Since he'd pulled on to TSR 4, this car had been keeping it's distance and following him at the same time._

_ "Probably taking same way." He reasoned allowed. "Not like they try to steal warhead."_

**Tail**

_Markov sighed. The driver of the Urban assault vehicle had been tailing this guy a good six hours._

_ Unless it was still crowded on the road, then they should make their move. _

_ "Mirva!" He yelled out, tapping the wall with his gloved hand "How much longer are we going to wait?"_

_ "Just wait second." Mirva Valichov replied "It's going to take while."_

"_Just let us do this." He answered "If we're even on the road then it's a safe bet that we're good."_

_ "If you say so." She answered "You all get ready for this."_

"_Alright, let's go." Markov cheered to his team "We've got warhead to steal."_

**Trucker**

_ In his furs, he still felt cold. He had to admit, it was cold as hell in Siberia. _

_ Rolling up the windows, he proceeded to turn up the heat. _

_Pressing his hand to the vents, he could feel a bit of warm air come out. It was sure as hell better than being cold though._

_ He also figured he'd listen to music while he was out here. Turning up the radio, he found an AM station that played Russian dubs of American Rock songs._

_ He was currently listening to a dub of "Peace of Mind" by Boston. Right at the Guitar Solo, he felt the truck shake._

_ Looking in his rearview, he could see this strange vehicle following him. It had four massive high truck wheels, a machine gun on top, was painted black, and had tinted windows. It also seemed that people were getting out of it, and climbing on to the truck cab._

_ Chechov had been trained on what to do in this sort of situation. _

_He knew that they needed a steady path to do this, so he started to do a slight serpentine._

_ The truck's tiny movements translated into large movements for the cab. As he swerved, he could see the people trying to climb start to lose their grip._

**Markov**

_ As the truck started to swerve, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. The guy he had trying to climb onto the trailer was currently losing his grip, literally._

_ "Let's try a different approach!" he commanded "We're gonna blast our way into the trailer!"_

_ With that, Mirva turned back, and took to following straight behind. _

_Within seconds, he got to the turret, and shot a grenade onto the back door to the trailer._

_ The door came apart in a second, an inwards crater. _

_Sitting in the back, he could see the Warhead._

_ Soviet Era, it looked like something too old to be true. _

"_Alright, let's grab it!" he commanded._

_ With that, Mirva drove up to the edge, and opened the roof to the back section._

_ Moving with a true purpose, the other members of the squad jumped into the trailer, and proceeded to lift, carry, and set down the warhead into the vehicle._

_ Prize in stow, they shut the roof, and made their way backwards._

_Just for spite however, they shot the truck's gas tank, igniting an explosion that was seen for miles._

_ The job was a cinch. Getting it back to the boss would be a piece of cake._


	2. CH 1: Summer Vacation

**Time for things to start picking up. I know what you're thinking; Why start out with a chapter somewhere else. Well, basically, I'm trying to make this story a bit like a Totally Spies TV Movie special. I hope you enjoy this. It'll sure be worth looking at. **

**So please, enjoy, and leave me a review please…**

**Totally Spies: A Deep Cover **

**Chapter 1: Summer Vacation**

**Beverly Hills**

As they entered their house that their parents got them, they knew it was it.

"Summer Vacation." Alex sighed "The greatest time of the year."

"No more homework, no more projects…" Sam began.

"And no more Mandy." Clover finished "She's out of our lives for two and a half months."

"And to think, we won't have to worry about any more missions for a while." Alex added.

"I say we start it off by going to that shoe-sale that Payless Shoe Source is having." Clover suggested "They've got BOGO going on again."

"I say we try that new seafood place up the road." Sam suggested.

"Why don't we go to the pool store and get some stuff for a pool party." Alex suggested, hinting at the pool in the backyard.

"It's a bit too early for that." Sam replied "It's only Wednesday. Let's wait until Saturday."

"That's like, so far away." Clover commented.

"It'll give us time to prepare." Sam explained "We can buy everything and have the pool heated by then."

"I just want to do _Something_." Alex sighed "We're only two hours into summer vacation and I'm already bored."

"Why not go see that new movie." Sam suggested "That one with Shia LeBouf."

"I don't know." Clover sighed "As much as I like him, his new movie seems a bit more actioney."

"I don't care." Alex sighed "Let's just do something."

"Let's go shoe-shopping." Clover suggested "The later we wait, the further behind we'll be with the summer fashions."

"As long as we get out." Alex sighed.

"I'll drive." Sam announced, grabbing the car keys from the bowl.

"I call shotgun." Clover exclaimed, following close behind.

"Hey." Alex objected, getting up to follow "You can't call shotgun unless you're right by the car."

With that, Alex and Clover raced to the door.

After three minutes of fighting to get in the door, the result of which put Alex in the front passenger seat, they finally set off.

"I say we listen to the mix that Tommy made me." Alex suggested, holding a CD that read **Music For Alex** in scrawled Sharpie. The handwriting was barely legible, yet the words were able to be read nonetheless.

"I don't care." Sam replied.

Alex popped the CD out of the case, and slid it into the player.

"You don't even like the guy back." Clover commented "Why are you playing a Mix CD that he made for you."

"Still worth a look." She sighed, pressing play.

As the sound of Billy Joel's You May Be Right came on, it became clear that this was a very poorly made mix.

The tracks were on completely different subjects, and there were only eight of them.

Quickly over by the time they got to town, Alex sighed.

"Still think the mix was worth listening to?" Clover commented.

"Shut up." Alex replied "He obviously took the time to burn it and pick out the tracks."

"Here we are." Sam announced, making the move to Parallel Park, slowly backing in.

"Let's snag a shoe-sale!" Clover cheered, opening the door.

They got out, and went into the store.

After the chime went off, it was clear that this would be quite the time-killer.

The store was empty, quiet as a mouse, and lifeless except for the three staff members on shift.

"Where is everybody?" Clover asked.

"It's the middle of the week." The twenty-year old cashier replied, smacking on gum.

"Why would it be so empty now?" Sam asked.

"Sure doesn't seem right." Alex added.

"Don't you see girls." Clover whispered "It's BOGO and we're the only three people in here. There are shoes here just begging us to buy them."

"Let's go then." Alex replied.

With that, they dispersed, and went through the shelves.

Clover took to the heels, looking for the right pair to wear. As she went through, she figured there had to be the perfect pair. She took aside three different pairs, figuring she'd try them on once she'd found a few more.

Sam went through and looked through the wedge shoes. It was wedge-heel season during summer, and she wanted the perfect pairs to wear the next week.

Alex was in the sandal section, looking for a good pair of flip flops. She wanted to go to the beach this summer, and didn't want to wear the wrong pairs.

As the girls went through the store, systematically getting two pairs of what they wanted, they knew that it would be the perfect summer.

"How do you think I'd look in these?" Clover asked, currently wearing a pair of Gucci stilettos that looked usable as knives.

"Uh, not the best choice." Sam replied "Not unless you're going to a fancy party."

"What about these?" Alex asked, showing off a pair of rhinestone sandals that had straps for her ankles.  
>"Those might work with the right tube top." Clover replied.<p>

"What about these." Sam asked, showing a pair of tan wedges that had green straps.

"Those so work with you." Clover commented.

"I agree." Alex seconded.

"I'm buying these then." She announced.

For another hour, they went through looking at even more shoes, taking a significant portion of the shelves with them.

They continued to try on shoes, comment, and go through again.

Finally, when they each had six pairs that they wanted, they paid and left.

"What do you want to do next?" Sam asked.

"I say we try that new Chinese place up the street from here." Clover suggested "I hear that they've got three stars."

"I don't know." Alex sighed "I don't think I know what they use for their chicken."

"That's just a myth." Sam replied, unlocking the car. "If they really used that sort of stuff, I think the health department would be right on them."

"Let's just eat." Clover sighed "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

With that, they got in, and drove off.

After taking two lefts, a right, and three more lefts, they finally got to the restaurant.

Not much could be said about _Marco Polo's Diner_. It was a rather nondescript place, part of a shopping plaza centered around a large store. It had a few graphics on the windows, and a neon sign that didn't seem like what you'd expect from a restaurant like this, using a classic style where you could see the light tubes.

As Sam parked the car, something felt very strange. It was an unusual feeling in the air, as if the restaurant itself was giving off bad vibes.

As they got out and walked up, leaving their newly-purchased shoes in the car, they knew that it was no ordinary Chinese restaurant.

"Ni How!" the elderly hostess greeted as they walked through the door. "How many will it be today?"

"Just us three." Clover replied.

"Let me show you to your booth." The hostess instructed, turning around.

They followed her to a booth in the corner, where they took a seat, Sam in the center, Clover on the right, and Alex on the left.

"What can I get you girls to drink?" the hostess asked.

"I'll have a Pepsi." Sam answered.

"Can I get some lemonade?" Alex replied.

"I'll have a Pepsi too." Clover added.

"Alright then." The hostess replied "Help yourself to the buffet. Just don't waste anything." With that, she left.

"I'll wait for our drinks." Alex announced "You two go ahead."

"Okay." Clover replied, getting up.

xXx

After three servings each, they paid the check, and left. It seemed that the lunch was well worth the $23.50 that they paid.

Making their way back to the car, they figured that nothing more could happen.

To their surprise, they received a call on their Compowder. Clover opened it up, and pressed **Receive**.

Jerry was on the other end, looking a little stressed out, yet still his otherwise peppy self.

"Hello Girls." He greeted "I know you're on summer vacation, but I have a mission for you. If you'll give me a moment." He pressed a button, and for a moment there was nothing.

Then, the ground underneath the car flipped over. Back on top, the car was seen empty.


	3. CH 2: Mission Briefing

_**I have to say, this'll be getting interesting. I also hope you enjoy my OC, Cole West. He'll be making an intro in this chapter, so that you'll be able to see what he looks like, and get them on with the mission.**_

_**Here we go. Please leave me a review…**_

**Chapter 2: Mission Briefing**

**WOOHP**

As the three spies landed on a couch, Tangled up, right in the center of Jerry's office, they had quite an unexpected surprise. For starters, there was a coffeetable now, and on that coffeetable, was a set of Chinese takeout.

"Why now?" Clover exclaimed "We had only been on Summer Vacation for four hours."

"I'm sorry about that." Jerry apologized. "I have a top priority investigation mission that got sent to me from Covert Ops, and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd trust for a mission like this."

"What is it Jer?" Alex asked "What's the mission?"

"I'll first need your cell phones." He replied, holding out his hand "It's important that you don't have them on you when I explain this."

"Why?" Sam replied "We have the approval of practically every government on the planet. Why would you need our cell phones?"

"Just give them to me and I'll explain." He replied, holding fast to his stand.

"Alright, let's just give him our phones." Clover replied, fishing her cell out of her purse.

The other two spies followed suit, and handed their phones to Jerry.

He then proceeded to remove the batteries and CIM Cards, and store each of the sets of three in a separate drawer.

"Now, about the situation." He replied, leaning in, his voice solemn as a funeral drum.

He pressed a button and a display came up. It showed a map of the world, with red dots in places like Siberia, France, The Ukraine, and Japan.

"At 10:30 AM local time in Siberia, a semi-truck was destroyed." Jerry explained "The truck had been carrying a nuclear warhead that had been destined to be dismantled at a Nuclear Dismantlement facility later that day. The truck's progress recorder, installed without the driver knowing, showed that the Warhead had been stolen just prior to its destruction. Now, this has been part of a rash of similar events across the globe. In Japan," he clicked a button "A two-stage rocket destined to be used to launch a satellite was stolen. However, in a strange move, the Avalon Corporation" he did the quotation gesture "Bought the rocket off of the owners for twice what it was worth."  
>"That's not so bad." Alex replied "Avalon Corp has been buying into practically everything."<p>

"However, if that wasn't enough, in Kiev, a computer had been built for guided missiles. The prototype was due to be delivered to the US Army for approval by the Joint Chiefs of Staff when it was intercepted while it was on Train to the coast."

"I don't get it." Sam admitted "These events could be almost completely unrelated."

"What do the other events have to do with Avalon Corp?" Clover asked "It's just a simple company."

"For all I know it is." Jerry admitted "Yet a recent Press Conference in Italy given by Avalon's CEO had me worried. If I may." He pressed another button.

On the screen, what was once a map became a TV release, where an Italian Man was in a business suit was standing in front of a podium with microphones.

"The Conference was given in Italian," Jerry explained "I had our IT people put subtitles so that you'd understand what he's saying."

On the screen, the clip began to play.

A reporter asked in Italian [Mr. Avalon, what does your company ultimately want with the aggressive growth?]

The man on the screen replied [I can guarantee that we will have a hold in everything. We ultimately plan on getting into every market available now and in the future. We have already plans for a rocket that can bring a payload to it's destination from anywhere in the world, even transferring it from one side of the earth to another in a matter of minutes. It'll work a bit like an ICBM, but used for transport. To get us started, we've got our research and development people working on it. Our goal is world peace through commerce.]

With that, the clip ended.

"That doesn't seem so bad. He's just looking for a peaceful use of an ICBM." Sam explained.

"Why buy a two stage rocket then?" Jerry reasoned "Obviously he's going to do something. These events don't seem too good to let slide by."

"Well what do you need us to do?" Alex asked "I doubt we can infiltrate the company and figure it out."

"That's close to what you'll be doing." Jerry replied "We've got word that Avalon is going to be in three different places during the next five days, all at some very unusual circumstances. He'll be at a party in France where he'll have the investors from all over meet, mingle, and ultimately host a private meeting. Next, he'll be on The Orient Express for a luxury trip he'll be taking with his" he sighed "Mistresses and business partners. After that, he'll be at the Burj Califa where he's set up an important meeting with the head of some very important leaders in many clandestine companies. Then," he paused to catch his breath. "He'll be going to India to necessitate another merger with an Indian company that specializes in Global Islandic Real Estate. Finally, off to Japan for him where he intends to figure out the deal for the rocket. This all will start when he gets back from Moscow with a rather important piece of cargo which he has not disclosed."

"How do you know all of this?" Clover asked.

"Through a network of intelligence agents." Jerry explained "It's important that this mission not be compromised. He currently owns most of the media across the globe. That is why I had your cell phones be confiscated and shut off completely. He's been watching us, and has his own counter-intelligence agents all over. I haven't admitted anyone to the building who hasn't been with us for more than 4 years."

"Why 4?" Sam asked.

"Because 3 years ago Avalon was founded." Jerry explained "That time before is the safe zone. I am making sure not to get this mission compromised. I'm afraid for the results if you girls go alone. That's why you'll be working with a temporary partner for this mission."

"Who is she?" Alex asked.

"Not she." Jerry answered "he. Come in Cole!"

There was a pause as the words rang out across the metal interior. For a moment, there was complete silence.

The girls looked around, at each other, and then back around. If Jerry was going mad and imagined a person, then they would wonder the validity of them bein WOOHPed there.

Then it came. The very intro to him was heard resounding through the vents and down the halls.

It was the Intro to Surrender To Me by Boston. It's hard-edge electric guitar riffs came through, pounding the very metal with their sound. The electric guitar sound was nothing compared to the stomp-like sounds that came next.

"What the hell?" Alex asked.

"Is that Classic Rock?" Sam added.

"Is this a joke or something?" Clover finished.

Finally, out came Cole West. He was a young man of 17. He had black hair which was grown out, long down to his shoulders, like Steve Perry from Journey.

He had a pair of black, loose-fitting jeans that were bordering on baggy without crossing the threshold and sagging everywhere.

Below was a pair of combat boots, the pieces responsible for the stomping sound.

Next, he wore a tee-shirt that had a stylized version of the album cover to Third Stage. There was the Boston guitar-shaped flying saucer approaching a massive vee-shaped pipe organ ship.

Over that, was a black-leather jacket that stretched down to his thighs. It looked like something a badass pilot would have worn during WWII.

As to the source of the music. That was due in part to a pair of collapsible headphones that fell around his neck.

**Cole**

As Cole looked forward with his piercing brown eyes, he spotted a trio of girls his age.

"You said I'd be working with a trio of spy girls. You never said that they were models." He commented.

Sam, Alex, and Clover seemed to melt at this.

"Girls." Jerry announced "I'd like you to meet WOOHP Agent Cole West. He's got experience in missions involving deep cover globe trekking. He's our top spy for this project."

Jerry paused. "Cole, I'd like you to meet Clover, Sam, and Alex." Jerry indicated to the blonde, red-head, and raven respectively.

"Well," Cole replied "I'm honored to meet you three. I've heard so many good things about your performance as spies, and the track record you have."

"How come we haven't heard about you?" Alex asked.

"I'm not someone who's performance is even mentioned around here." He replied "I'll explain to you some other time."

"If you girls will follow him to the Ghost Operations Section, you four will be issued your gadgets." Jerry explained.

"How come we can't get them here?" Clover asked.

"Because these operations that you'll be undertaking require a different set of equipment," Jerry explained "Your further briefing will be taking place in there. It's important you realize the gravity of your mission. You'll have a set of Covers that you'll take up. It's something that I hope I can trust you to do successfully."

"Don't worry Jer." Alex replied "We can handle whatever you send our way."

"I pray that'll be the case with this." He finished "I pray with all of my heart."

"If you ladies will follow me." Cole explained, gesturing towards the door.

They got up and followed him out.

He could have sworn that they were staring at him while he led them through the building and into a section labeled **Top Secret: Unauthorized Entry Non-Permissable** in giant red letters across the door.

There wasn't even an opening mechanism at the door. It was all built around a retinal scanner.

"If you'll give me a second." He paused, leaning in towards the scanner.

The red-laser came over and looked into his eyes, scanning every inch of them without being blinding.

When it was done, a soft, cool, synthesized, female-sounding voice replied "Access Granted. Welcome back Agent West."

The doors opened with a "WHOOSH" of cold air, and leaving out a red-light similar to a dark room photo lab.

Inside, it was a hall that had the light, and was otherwise completely featureless.

"If you ladies will follow me." He instructed, motioning for them to enter as well.

They entered into the hall. Behind them, the doors shut.

After they met all the way, the doors then proceeded to lock themselves with a mechanical grinding and electronic buzz.

As the quartet walked down the hall, the door at the far end opened. This revealed quite the sight.

It was a large room, with an amphitheater floor layout. At the levels, there were people working at computers. Across the far wall, there was a large map with various lights at places of the world.

Right at the center, there was a table where a middle-aged woman was standing behind.

"Welcome to GHOST Operations." Cole sighed "This is where I work at WOOHP."

He led them down to the bottom of the room. He could hear responses of amazement from the girls as they followed him.

"Well Cole," the woman behind the table drawled "You have guests here?"

"Well," He replied "They're my temporary partners for this mission. They've got temporary clearance to come with me."

"Let's hope that things work out with this. I'd hate to have them terminated." She continued "I know they have a good track record, but GHOST Ops is a different league in WOOHP. A whole new set of rules."

"Can we just get our gadgets Ma." Cole sighed.

"Ma?" the girls repeated in unison, confused at the fact.

"Yes I am Cole's mother." The woman replied "You can just call me Director West. Now about your gadgets."

The woman pressed a button on the table, and the top of it flipped over. On the other side were a set of tools that they had never seen before.

She picked up a device that looked like a set of black plastic gripped gloves.

"These are UFCAG's." she explained "Urban Free-Climbing Adhesive Gloves. They'll stick to any surface and can be used to climb almost any building. Green is go, silver is stop. Remember that while you use them." She set the gloves down. She then picked up what looked like a black chip can.

"This is a homing beacon holding case." She explained "It contains thirty homing beacons the size of a watch battery. Virtually undetectable. However, they are only readable up to a distance of 65 miles. It's important you keep following the target you're tracking or else you'll lose it completely."

She set that down and picked up a box of what appeared to be assorted Mentos Chewable mints. "These may look like ordinary Mentos, but if you'll notice." She removed a pack, and revealed where the barcode was supposed to be "They have no barcode. They're really plastic explosives with a twenty pound explosive charge, and a five foot blast radius. However, that property is only activated by saliva. You lick, remove, place, and evacuate. Useful for quick and covert demolitions." She put the roll back in the case and set it down.

Motioning to what appeared to be a touch-screen tablet device with a keyboard, she continued with "This is an all-purpose hacking tablet. Able to break into any network, it piggy-backs off of nearby IP addresses in order to avoid detection."

She then picked up a set of wristwatches "These are WOOHP com-watches. Rather than use ComPowders, male operatives commonly use them. They are standard for GHOST Operatives both male and female. They appear to be simple wristwatches, but if you press the time adjustment knob in," she pressed the knob on one, which revealed a compact keyboard and an LCD display. "You get the standard communication device." She then put the top down on it and moved on to a set of what appeared to be sunglasses

"These are SANV's. They are capable of being used as binoculars, x-ray goggles, and night-vision headsets. They synch up with your other gadgets, and can self-destruct if they fall into the hands of an enemy." She then indicated to a small briefcase. Opening it, she revealed a disassembled sniper rifle, as well as two hand guns.

Sam, Alex, and Clover gasped at this.

"You're assumptions to these are completely wrong." Director West explained "They fire a laser that knocks out an assailant for fourty-five minutes. They're for personal defense, as a last resort." She shut the briefcase and opened up a duffle bag

"This dufflebag contains the parts for a collapsible airboat. It also contains a light machine gun that fires multiple modified stun lasers. They're also modified to disable machinery electronics." She explained.

She then motioned to a small silver case that had a hinge. Opening it, she revealed what appeared to be remote controls for a vehicle. "This is the remote for a spycar you will be issued. It has registration across the globe."

At the very mention of the word 'spycar' the girl's eyes lit up. They'd never been issued a spycar in their entire career with WOOHP.

"In it you will find the documentation for three cover identities, $25,000 in various currencies, tickets and cargo registration for a train ride on The Orient Express, clothing for these various cover identities, as well as your mission briefing on disposable CD. You'll be dropped off with the car and your gadgets in London. I trust that you'll know your mission from there. All of your mission profile information will be in the car's central computer, and able to only be accessed by you four. I trust you can take it from there. You'll be transferred to our London branch within the hour."


	4. CH 3: Location Matters

_**Wow. It's really hard to get reviews with this fandom. It's like you all don't care much about what you're reading to let the author know you like their work.**_

_**In any case, I'm going with green-lighting this story so that we'll be able to see some of this global mystery. **_

_**Please, enjoy, and review in the end…**_

**Chapter 3: Location Matters**

**Cole**

He was currently at his apartment at WOOHP headquarters. It currently contained a futon, a tv, desktop computer, stereo, media collection on a shelf, tons of books, a kitchenette, and a bathroom. There was only one way in or out of the windowless room.

He grabbed his travel copies of his CD collection that he kept in a travel case. He figured since a great deal of it will be spent traveling, he'll want to have some music for the road.

He took that as well as a travel case with his toothbrush, deodorant, colognes, electric razor, toothpaste, styling gel, and a brush and comb.

Making his way out of the apartment, he spotted his mother passing by in the hall.

"Mom," he asked "You remember the promise you made me about this mission. What's supposed to happen when I get back?"

"I do." She replied "I said I'll look into it while you're away. You just worry about the mission Cole."

"Thanks." He replied.

With that, he continued down the hall, and to the garage of the building. There, he saw the girls waiting around the spycar, the keys of which he had been given. They were waiting for it to get picked up and to be brought to London.

**xXx**

**London**

_The capital city of Great Britain was always busy. Cars carrying people going either to work, home, or some other business always passed by. Driving on the left side of the road were these very cars._

_ Currently, a Camaro GTS was being driven down Fleet Street, the occupants starting their mission for WOOHP_

**Cole**

How he loved to drive. It was one of the few things that could offer the sort of freedom.

Currently riding in the back seat, were Sam, Clover, and Alex, all bracing themselves by his high speed driving.

"You don't have to drive so fast in the city you know." Alex commented "It's not the Autobahn yet."

"Perhaps you can slow down a little." Sam suggested.

"Alright." Cole sighed. He eased on the brake, slowing it down to a regular urban speed.

"I'm hungry." Alex admitted "Why don't we stop at one of those fish and chips restaurants?"

"Alright." Cole replied "I know this great fish and chips restaurant that you'll just love."

Taking two lefts and a right, they arrived at a fish and chips restaurant called **Flappy Jacks**.

Pulling into the parking lot, they got out of the car.

"How much British money do we have?" Clover asked

"Just over $200 worth." Cole replied "It's just enough to get us out of this country."

At this, there was the sound of a growling stomach, a "glurch" that could be heard throughout the car.

"Can we just eat?" Alex asked "I'm starving."

"Alright. Let's go." Cole announced. He got out of the driver's side, shut his door behind him, and proceeded to open the back left door for the girls.

"Thank you." They chorused.

He then proceeded to open the door to the restaurant for them, receiving another chorus of thank you's.

When they arrived inside, it turned out the place was mostly empty despite the plethora of cars outside in the parking lot.

The man behind the counter spoke up, asking "Oi. What'll you Americans be having today. Hurry up and order so I can go on my smoke break." The server paused "Hurry up. I don't got all day now."

"We'll have Jack's special." Cole replied.

"Alright." The cashier replied "That'll be ten quid please."

With this, Cole reached into his wallet and pulled out a Twenty Pound Note. He then handed it to the cashier "Keep the change."

"Alright." The cashier replied, handing Cole the receipt. "You're order 204." With that, he left from behind the counter, and proceeded to go outside.

From out the window, Cole could see the man start to smoke a cigarette.

"What exactly is Jack's special?" Sam asked.

"It's basically this platter with about three pounds of fries and eight pieces of fish." Cole explained "It's an order that's meant to be shared."

"Let's find us some seats." Alex replied "I'm starving."

Cole spotted a corner booth over to the left.

"How about there?" he asked, indicating the booth he found.

"That sounds good." Clover sighed.

With that, they made their way to the booth. Cole and Alex sat on the edge, while Sam and Clover sat on the inside respectively.

"So what's our plan?" Sam asked "Where are we going after this?"

"Well," Cole sighed "We've got to be at Chateaux Marignot, Giovanni Avalon's private estate by five in the afternoon tomorrow. The party starts at six, but we'll need to change into our disguises. I want us to pick a set of Cover's to use for it also."

"We're going to a party?" Clover asked, shocked and excited.

"Yeah." Cole replied "Black tie. It's supposed to have Baccarat, Blackjack, and Poker. There's also an open bar."

"Here's your order! Number 204!" a worker shouted from the front counter, setting down a tray.

"I'll get it." Cole announced to the group, getting up.

Making his way up to the counter, he saw the worker give him the Evil Eye. "Here's your order Yank." She replied.

Grabbing the food, he mumbled "Now I see why it's so empty."

Bringing it back to the table, he sighed.

He gave them ten more in change for them to keep, yet they still treated him like crap.

"So, who are the people we're supposed to be for this mission?" Alex asked.

"I swear if I have to dye my hair for this, I'll…"Clover managed.

Cole raised his hand at this "We're all supposed to be rather well off people for this. If you'll let me." He reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a small box.

"In here are the identities that we'll be taking for this mission." He explained, opening it up and withdrawing twelve different passports. He then distributed them among the girls, and set his right in front of him.

"Whoa." Sam replied "I'm supposed to be a Countess."

"We each have a minor nobility cover." Cole explained "For one, I'm supposed to be a Count. I'm told that for each set, one of you each will be related to me. It's supposed to add a little dynamic to make them more believable."

"Which identity do we use for the party?" Alex asked.

"I say we decide that on the trip to." Cole suggested "I haven't eaten since breakfast. I say we enjoy our food first." With that, he grabbed a couple of fries.

"Let's put these away before someone suspects us." Sam suggested, collecting up the Passports and putting them back in the box.

"Why would they drop us off in London of all places?" Clover asked "There's hardly any good shopping out here."

"It's supposed to be a safe zone." Cole explained "We're not here to shop. We've been dropped off here so that we can plan what we're doing first. Now let's just eat."

With that, Alex took the cue and grabbed two pieces of fish, setting one onto a napkin and started to eat the other one.

"Cole, how old are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm Seventeen." He replied "I'm also a Capricorn. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Where exactly are you from?" Alex asked.

"I'll tell you that another time. Let's just say I don't get out very much." He replied, starting on his first piece of fish.

"What's that on your shirt?" Clover asked. "It looks cool."

"What this?" Cole inquired, motioning to his Boston Band Tee-shirt "It's just a shirt I made for my favorite band. I'll show them to you during the ride."

"Okay. I call shotgun for the trip." Clover replied.

"You can't call shotgun when we haven't left yet." Alex retorted "You have to wait until we leave first."

"What is with you two?" Sam asked "Don't you know that I've got shotgun for this."

"You all can decide that when we leave." Cole sighed, swallowing the last of his second piece of fish.

"Who says that you get to drive?" Alex asked "The way you went along the trip over here sure says a lot about your ability to drive."

"If you don't drive recklessly, I don't mind." Sam admitted "I would drive but I have no clue what the route is."

"Well, let's finish our food first. We're not going to eat in the car you know." Cole replied.

**xXx**

When they were done, they took care of the trash, and went back to the car.

"Enjoy your drive you damn Yanks." The cashier yelled when they left.

"You said that we'd love that place." Clover complained "All we got was terrible service. I don't even get why you tipped them like that?"

"Are you kidding?" Alex replied "The food there was so good. I want to go there again sometime."

"I have to admit, the service is terrible." Cole sighed "But you know how good the food was."

"Are you kidding." Clover replied "All of that breading and those fries are all going to my thighs pretty soon."

Cole made his way to the driver's side, Sam to the left backseat, Alex to the Right, and Clover to the front passenger's.

Inside, Cole started up the car.

"I think we should check in with WOOHP." Sam suggested "They're probably wondering about this."

"That's the last thing we want to do." Cole explained "We have to go off the grid with them. That's why we were given so much cash. We're not supposed to be connected with WOOHP."

Pulling out of the parking lot, they all looked at him "In the GHOST division, we don't keep much contact with headquarters. We do our job under the radar." Cole added "The com-watches are synched to only each other. We can't call WOOHP unless absolutely necessary. This car is the only communications device we have that has that capability. Even then, we have to be cautious with it."

As he was taking the bridge, it seemed that they finally realized what this kind of mission was.

The rest of the trip out of the city was largely met with silence, with Alex staring out the window, Sam reading a book, and Clover filing her nails.

When they started to get out to the countryside, the boredom was starting to get to them, enough to break the silence.

"I'm bored." Alex admitted, breaking the silence "is there any way you can turn on the radio or something?"

"I remember you mentioning CD's for your favorite band." Clover stated.

"If you look in the glove box," Cole replied "You'll find my travel case of CDs."

"Alright." Clover replied, opening the glove box.

One of the first things that was seen was a black leather travel case. She took it out.

"If you'll also take out the CD changer item from there, and place in order these discs," he instructed

"Hang on." Clover replied, opening the case.

"Place in slot one, Boston." He instructed further.

"Both of the discs on the first page are called that." She replied.

"The yellow one." He clarified.

"Gotcha." She quipped, placing the first disc in the slot.

"Next, place the green one titled Don't Look Back in the second slot." He added.

"Alright." She said, following the instructions.

"Turn to the next page, and you will find on the reflective disc, titled Third Stage. Place that one into the third slot." He added.

"Okay." She sighed.

There was a similar fashion with the next two. In the fourth slot, went the disc "Walk On" and in the fifth one was "Corporate America."

That being finished, she put the changer back into the glove compartment slot, and set the CD case in with it.

Cole pressed **CD** and then **Play**.

As the melodic intro to More Than a Feeling came through, the trip started to take on a nice relaxed mood.

"I think I've heard this song before." Alex added, placing her finger on her chin, and thinking really hard. "If only I could recall where."

"Yeah." Sam added "This seems really familiar."

Just as the first of the electric guitar harmonies came in for the chorus, Clover figured it out for them. "This song was on Tommy's mix that he made you."

"Who's Tommy?" Cole asked, not keeping his gaze off the deserted road.

"Just this guy at school who has a crush on me." Alex sighed "he made me an 8 track mix on the last day of school."

"Oh yeah." Cole said "Everyone in school is on summer vacation back in the states by now. I completely forgot."

"You don't get out much do you?" Alex asked.

"I don't." he admitted "I'll explain to you why some other time."

As they drove, the trip seemed to go by faster now that there was music. The rolling hills, with their livestock, crops, and quaint houses flew past them as they drove.

As the last spirited moments of Let Me Take You Home Tonight were played on disc 1, there seemed to be a thunderstorm descending upon them.

Cole continued to drive as the title track of the second album came on. As the killer guitar chords played, the rain started to pound outside.

However, it had truly been a while since they left. The rain pouring outside also made a fact about the day more apparent.

Cole quickly scanned the dash and discovered something. It seemed that they only had a quarter tank of gas left.

"Girls." He announced "I'm going to have to stop for gas really soon. Help me keep an eye out for a town."

"Alright." Alex sighed.

It took until about the third track that they finally came across a road sign. it read **Ashford 2 miles, next left**

When the turn came up, Cole took the left, and down the road off the highway.

They arrived at a small town. It wasn't very much, but at least it had a gas station.

Pulling over to the first pump, he shut off the car.

"I'm not going to stop again until we reach Folkestone." He announced, "If any of you have to use the john, go now or forever hold your pee."

With that, the girls got out and made their way to the service station. Upon getting out though, Alex tripped over herself, falling face first on the pavement.

Cole saw this and immediately rushed to help her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, offering his hand to help her up.

"I'm fine." She said, taking his hand and pulling herself up.

Clover leaned in to him and whispered "I have to warn you, but Alex is a bit of a klutz."

"I'm gonna fill up the car now." He announced "stretch your legs and do what you need to. We're not stopping though until we reach Folkestone."

"What's at Folkstone?" Clover asked.

"It's the last town on the way to the Chunnel, isn't it?" Sam asked.

"You're right." Cole confirmed "We'll be taking the Chunnel into France. We're stopping in Calais for the night. I'll work to reserve us a room through CAAM."

"Let's go freshen up while he fills the tank." Clover suggested, leading the girls to the service station.

Cole sighed, as he pressed for standard. He opened up the tank, and began to fill it up.

He also couldn't help but watch them walk away. Usually, when he wasn't cooped up in his apartment back at headquarters, he loved to talk to girls. It was something that a guy appreciated when he's left by himself or in an all-male facility for a while.

**Clover**

As they made their way into the service station, she saw quite the sight behind the counter.

Usually back in the states, immigrants usually worked this cashier position. It was one of those stereotypes that held true.

However, here, it was just a regular local, talking on a cell phone. The cashier looked to be a middle aged man.

"I'll call you back Lewis." The cashier replied into the phone. He took it, and closed it. Turning to face them, he greeted with "How can I be of service to you ladies?"

"Do you know where the lady's room is?" Clover asked.

"Oi. Right down in the back. Can't miss the door to the lou now." He replied, motioning towards the back.

"Thanks." Sam replied.

They made their way to the back of the store, and sure enough, there it was.

"It's got multiple stalls." The cashier yelled from across the hall.

They made their way inside. It was modestly proportioned, with about four stalls and three sinks.

Inside, they noticed another woman washing her hands. She appeared to be blonde, with waist-length hair. She wore a light shade of red lipstick, a black blouse, knee-length skirt, and rather tall heels. The crazy thing about her was the strange perfume that she was wearing.

As soon as they had spotted her, the woman finished washing her hands, dried them off, and left.

As they decided on stalls, it seemed that the rain was starting to pick up outside.

**Cole**

He watched the price climb, as well as the gas quantity. He figured that things weren't so bad. The rain may have started to pick up, but the day wasn't that bad.

Checking his watch, he noticed it was only 2:47 in the afternoon.

He also knew that things were a bit boring out there. Turning to watch the store, he saw a strange sight at the register.

It appeared to be a blonde woman with waist-length hair. A woman who shouldn't be there if he assumed who it was.

As she walked out of the store, he didn't want to take any chances. He immediately turned around and tried staring at the pump.

He saw the perfect amount, and quit pumping the gas. He then checked out of the corner of his eye.

He saw the woman enter a Jaguar, and drive off.

"That was close." He whispered to himself.

He then made his way back into the service station. He walked up to the counter, and announced "I'd like to pay for pump 3."

"Hello Gov'ner. That'll be 25 quid." The cashier replied.

Digging into his wallet, he pulled out a pair of twenty pound notes, and handed them to the cashier.

"Thank you." The cashier stated "Is there any way else I can be of service?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any Tolberone?" he asked.

"Oi. We just got some in now we did." The cashier replied "Over to the left. We've got a deal where you can get four fer a fiver."

"Thanks." He replied. He picked out four boxes, and set them on the counter.

The cashier scanned the same one four times, and asked "Would you like a bag for those?"

"Yes please." Cole replied. He figured that it would be a while until they got to the next town. These ought to hold everyone over until then.

"You're from America now aren't you?" the cashier asked. "I can tell by your accent."

"Yeah." Cole replied "We're on our way to Paris. We're traveling with our car." He paused "Hell of a time getting it registered for Europe. Took even longer to get it on the boat. Sure beats driving one of the local cars though. I doubt I can ever get the hang of the driver's seat being on the right."

"Well you enjoy your trip." The cashier replied "Drive safely in the rain."

He heard the sound of a door opening from behind.

Turning around, he saw the girls exit the lady's bathroom.

"Girls." He called "I'm gonna go use the men's room real quick. Wait for me in the car."

"Okay." Sam replied.

He watched them file out of the store, and head to the car.

"Would you like me to hold on to your purchases while you're in the lou now?" the cashier offered.

"Sure." Cole replied.

He made his way to the men's room, and began to bleed the lizard.

**xXx**

When he had finished washing his hands, he went to the cashier and collected his purchases, before making his way to the car.

He got in the driver's seat, and started it up. As the car began to purr, he couldn't help but notice Sam was sitting in the front passenger seat.

"What's in the bag?" she asked.

"I got us all a snack." Cole replied, opening up the bag to show everyone.

"Whoa." The girls chorused.

"Where did you get so many?" Alex asked.

"They had dozens of them in there." Cole explained "There was a sale, four for five pounds. I figured that we won't have dinner until we reached the hotel, so I decided to get us each a snack for the ride."

With that, he handed each of them a package, and set his in the cup-holder.

He pulled out of the gas station and back onto the highway. He figured that the trip wouldn't be too much.

The rest of the trip went rather smoothly. Right as the anthem Party came on however, the car's satellite phone rang.

Cole pressed **Receive **on the steering wheel.

A heavily filtered voice came through with "I know what you're planning, and I wish to advise you against it."


	5. CH 4: Driving Blues

_**Sounds crazy doesn't it. I have to say, I left you on a cliffhanger. I think I'll have a new thing going on. After this chapter, I won't update until I get at least 2 reviews for each chapter. They could be good and well rounded, praise, or even flames. After this though, there won't be another chapter until I get two reviews.**_

_**So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. For the sake of the story, I hope you leave a review…**_

**Chapter 4: Driving Blues**

**Cole**

The heavily filtered voice on the other end of the car phone announced "I know what you're planning, and I wish to advise you against it."

Cole replied "I don't know what you're talking about. You're calling the wrong number."

The voice replied "I highly doubt that."

"Who is this?" Sam asked with a tiny amount of fear to her voice.

"That is not important." The voice replied "I will tell you this much. Your plan to take on Avalon Corp is ill advised. You won't win, so I suggest you turn around and go back to where you came from."

"Whoever this is," Cole replied "You obviously have the wrong number."

"Really," the voice replied "Because I was certain that this was a phone built into a Camaro GTS. I know for a fact that you are trying to take on Avalon Corp. I wish you luck with this, knowing that you'll fail anyways."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Cole replied.

He was about to hang up when the voice replied "Just wait and see."

With that, there was a "BEEP" and the voice hung up from it's end.

"What the hell was that? Clover asked.

"That doesn't sound too good." Alex added.

"Have we just been compromised?" Sam inquired.

"I don't think so." Cole replied "I don't know what it was, but It's probably just an idle threat. This car used to belong to a lawyer who tried to sue Avalon for unfair business in when they moved to The States. It's probably someone from there threatening him. If we have been, then they'll think that the actual people are revealed. They won't have a clue for our covers."

"So what's the plan? I heard you mention a hotel." Clover inquired

"We'll have to book a room at a hotel for tonight. We can't keep driving during the entire night." He explained "I'll only be able to book a room in France though. As soon as we get to Calais, we'll find a hotel. Right now, let's focus on leaving England." He decided to turn up the music, letting the music pace the drive.

The storm outside was mild, nothing to worry about. You just didn't want to be caught outside though.

Watching the moors, glens, and dells roll away was easy. The very American sound made the drive feel like a rebellious statement to a former ruler. Watching the countryside fall away was easy enough.

Sam still kept reading her book. It was titled **The Great Gatsby**.

Alex was currently still looking out the window, bored as ever.

Clover had finished filing her nails, and had started to brush her hair.

Cole kept driving still, making sure not to keep from the path. He noted how empty the road was.

He was so tempted to speed up. A quick glance at the time read **3:30**. Currently, he figured that they were about a quarter of the way from Ashford to Stonefolk.

He wanted to be at the Chunnel by 5:15 at the latest. The mission was going to have to be a long one, seeing as they were currently still in England.

He figured that from the time they were teleported, arriving at 11:30 AM local time, and that they stopped for lunch at 12, leaving again at 12:45. That meant they were making good time.

"_Why can't they just _s_end us directly to our first stop?_" He asked himself. It sure was a pain to have to drive all the way from London.

Currently, Track 2 was playing from the third CD. He figured that they were indeed making good time.

He just wished that they didn't have to drive so long.

"Are we there yet?" Alex asked, breaking the silence, leaning back into her seat.

Looking at the GPS function on the dash, he noticed an incredible sight. They were about halfway there.

"Not quite." He replied "We're only about halfway to Folkstone from when we stopped."

"I'm hungry." Alex admitted.

"Well," he replied "What happened to your Tolberone?"

"Oh yeah." She sighed, eyes lighting up "I forgot about that." She then went into the compartment on her door, and fished out the box. Opening up one end, she started to eat.

"When's dinner?" Clover asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Cole replied.

"Because I'm not sure if I should save it or eat it now." She explained

"I'm not sure actually." He admitted "I was hoping you girls could help me decide. I was thinking about whether we should have it at Folkstone when we gas up, or whether we should have it when we arrive at Calais. We can't stop for dinner when we're in the Chunnel. So what'll it be?"

"Calais." Sam replied

"Folkstone." Alex answered

"I'm not sure yet." Clover admitted "It depends on what we're eating."  
>"If we eat at Folkstone, it'll probably be fish and chips again." Cole explained "At Calais, we'll be having something from a bistro or perhaps room service from the hotel. That's what'll be most likely."<p>

"I say Calais then." Clover replied "I don't think I want to have fish and chips again."

"Calais it is then." Cole announced.

Alex groaned.

"I'll give you some money for something from the gas station at Folkstone." Cole ceded "That way nobody's starving when we get there."

"How will we be checking in?" Sam asked, lowering her book "Will we use a cover, or as ourselves?"

"I figure that as soon as we enter France," Cole explained "We'll officially take on a cover. This way, we have time to figure out what we're doing. However, in the room, we can just be ourselves. Provided it's just us. I don't want to get found out right when it starts."

"So, what's the time?" Alex sighed.

"It's…" Cole paused to check the display. "3:45 local. We're making really good time though. Hopefully we'll arrive at Folkstone by 5. I suggest you just enjoy the ride."

Currently, track 9 was playing from the third disk.

As he drove, he couldn't help but smile.

As the landscape around them got rockier, and the weather started to cut back, the silence was still there. The only sounds were the hum of the engine and the music from the CD player.

They arrived at Folkstone right as track three from disc four was beginning.

Looking at the dash for a moment, he noticed the tank was much lower than he thought. He only had enough to last about ten minutes.

"Girls," he announced "Help me look for a gas station. We're really close to empty."

He received various acknowledgments, and everyone started to look around.

After turning right on Cheriton High Street, to the left, there was a gas station.

"Over there!" Sam called, pointing to the right.

"Perfect." He sighed.

Pulling into the Tesco Petrol filling station, he pulled to pump 1, and shut the car off.

"Before we get out of the car, I'd like to distribute some of our British currency among you." He announced "it's a little spending money for while we're here. I want to make sure we get rid of as much local currency as we can. That means spend as much as you can."

He reached into his jacket, and pulled out the British currency. He divided up 35 quid for gas, and 40 quid for the toll to the Chunnel. The other 60 quid was in twenty pound notes. He gave each of the girls a twenty bank note.

"Spend it all in one place." He instructed "That way we don't have any worthless currency when we go to France."

"Do you want us to get you anything?" Clover inquired

"Perhaps a Coke." He sighed "Any soda with caffeine will do though. Just no energy drinks or root beer. I'll need to stay alert for this. I'm going to try to get this tank to last us to France." He paused "If you have to use the bathroom, go now or forever hold your pee."

"Let's do some shopping!" Clover cheered.

Everyone got out, and made their way into the store. Once again, there seemed to be a familiar face.

The woman from the last stop who drove a jaguar was currently filling up at the pump behind them at the other side.

Cole tried to shrug it off. This woman was probably going to France also. It wasn't something he should worry about.

He opened the door for the girls, and went in after them. He went straight to the counter.

Behind it, there was another local. This local was a woman, who was currently watching the closed-circuit TV's.

"Can I get 35 on pump 1?" Cole asked, setting the money on the counter.

"Of course." The woman replied, smile on her face. She opened the register, and deposited the money after pressing a few buttons. "Anything else I can do for you?" she asked.

"Can I get directions to the Chunnel?" he inquired.

"Well, you have to drive to Dover to get to it." She replied.

"Really?" Cole sighed "I guess the map I got lied to me."

"Well, Dover's not that far. It's just a five minute drive if you take the M20 and go to the A2. It's about forty quid at the border for a car." She replied "There are signs saying where to turn for where you're headed in France." She further explained "You keep going until you get to Dock Exit Road. Then you take to Ramp B, and keep going. You're headed to Calais right?"

"Yeah." He sighed "We've got some business across Europe, and unfortunately, my business partners don't like flying, and don't like trains. We're basically driving since we got off the boat in London."

"You had business in London did you?" she exclaimed "What for?"

"Well, can you keep a secret?" he asked.

She nodded "We're here trying to catch a fugitive from America. We're US Marshals. However, we're undercover. I'd show you my badge, but you know…"

"Of course." She sighed "Good luck catching the rotter."

"Thank you." He replied " 'til we meet again." He then made his way back to the car.

Once again, he couldn't help but notice the woman. She was still gassing up her Jaguar.

At the pump, he selected **Standard Unleaded**. Putting the gas in the tank, he could easily catch the smell of gasoline.

However, wafting in the wind, he could have sworn he smelled a familiar scent. A certain brand of Perfume, which he swore slightly aroused him. It was a brand banned in The States due to Its containing of pheromones that caused arousal in males.

He could tell by the fact he was feeling a slight rise in his pants. Looking back at the source, he saw it was the woman.

He figured that the full effect wasn't felt on two counts. For starters, he was a little away from the source. Another part of it was the strong smell of Gasoline that was coming from the tank.

However, that brand of perfume hadn't been manufactured in 5 years. It was now a collector's item and nobody actually wore it now. The only person he knew in Europe who even owned and wore the scent was the last person he wanted to see.

Turning back however, he knew that the woman couldn't be her. For starters, this woman had blonde hair.

Turning back to the pump, he noticed that he was about halfway through with filling up.

The woman was finished. She put the pump back, put the cap back on her tank, got in, and drove off.

He looked around. It wasn't like anything was wrong.

**Clover**

_Who knew shopping in a convenience store was so hard_. She thought to herself as a sigh.

Currently, she was in the back, looking at some magazines. They were mostly British tabloids, a couple of Where magazines, a few comics magazines, and of course, a Young England magazine.

"Might as well." She sighed, taking the Young England magazine. She then went to the chips. She wondered if they had any trail mix…

**Sam**

She looked through the literary magazines. She didn't recognize any of the titles, or the publications.

She knew that she'd want a bit of reading material for after she finished The Great Gatsby.

Looking through she picked three, and took them to the counter. She checked the prices, and figured that she had enough for the magazines and a candy bar.

She found one that had just chocolate and nougat. She had always wanted to find a candy bar like that. Grabbing one, she set her purchases on the counter.

**Alex**

Finding a soda for Cole sure was hard. She couldn't recognize any of the brands. She couldn't tell what he'd like from the brands.

"The American brands are on the next shelf over now." The cashier yelled out.

She blushed at this. She wondered how she could be so stupid. She hadn't even bothered to look at the other shelves.

Moving over, she immediately saw it. Local forms of familiar brands lined up the shelves.

She figured that he was like most guys, and would enjoy a Mountain Dew. Grabbing one, she spotted her favorite form of it next to the regular. She'd been looking for this one for a while.

Grabbing a LiveWire Mountain Dew, she figured that everything wasn't so bad here.

She then looked for some chips. She hoped that they had something. Turning around, she saw a whole line of potato chips. It was like a match made in heaven.

Grabbing a bag of Sour Cream & Onion, a bag of Chex Mix, and a bag of M&M's.

This totaled to exactly 20 pounds.

Making her way to the counter, she hoped she wouldn't trip while she was carrying her purchases.

**Cole**

Shutting the gas tank, he realized that he had to pee.

Sighing, he made his way back into the gas station.

On the way out, he passed Sam, Clover, and Alex, each carrying a bag with their purchases.

"I'm going to use the john." He explained "After that we're leaving."

"Okay." Sam replied.

Making his way back into the gas station, he found the men's room. Entering, he locked the door, and made his way to the urinal.

**Sam**

As they got into the car, she decided to let Alex have the front passenger seat. She got in the back, and sighed.

Then she remembered the fact that it required a passport to go to France. England wasn't a member of the European Union.

"Guys." She announced "We're going to have to use a set of covers to cross the border."

"Are you serious?" Clover asked "I barely get used to being here and I already have to be someone else?"

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way it'll work." She sighed.

"What'll we tell Cole?" Alex inquired.

"I say we pick one for him." Sam suggested. "I doubt he'd mind. He'll probably thank us for it."

**Cole**

After he washed his hands, he sighed. This would be their last stop in England. Figured that things wouldn't be so bad.

He made his way out of the station and back to the car. Getting in, he turned on the car. He was greeted with quite a feeling. It felt like he was sitting on something.

"What the heck?" he asked out loud, feeling underneath the seat of his pants. This revealed one of the passports.

Opening up, it revealed **Mark Morrow**.

"What the heck?" he repeated.

"I remembered that we'll need the covers to get past the border." Sam explained "I just picked an ID for you, that way you wouldn't vaccilate when we got there."

"Thank you." He half lied. He didn't mind finding it out. He just would have rather chosen a cover himself. Looking around, he figured that it wouldn't be too bad.

He put his foot on the gas and drove off. Taking the cashier's advice, he pulled back onto the highway. Driving for a little bit, he came across the A2. After that, he saw the signs for the Chunnel.

Following them, he kept driving. Taking Ramp B, he took a right, and drove straight down the road.

When he arrived at the gate to the Chunnel, he was greeted with quite the sight. There was no line.

"Hello Gov'ner." The guard at the gate greeted. "Going to France now aren't you." For a moment, the guard was confused seeing the passengers that were riding.

"Yes, we are in fact." Cole replied. He remembered how Mark Morrow was an American.

"You all have papers to go to France?" The guard asked "I can't let you through if you don't."

"You'll find our passports are in order." Cole explained. He gathered the girl's passports, put them with his, and handed the four booklets to the guard.

The guard spent a couple minutes looking them over, and sighed. "Not every day we get Americans driving American Cars here in Europe. You four enjoy your time in France. Take care Mr. Morrow, Ms. Morrow, Ms. Weston, Ms. Soren." The guard tipped his hat to each of them respectively after handing the passports back to Cole, or in this case, Mark.  
>The gate now open, he proceeded to drive through down the highway to France.<p>

The Chunnel was a bit on the noisy side. It appeared to have rounded walls in a tube shape. Along the top of the roof were lights. There were four lanes, with two for each side.

Cole drove straight, eyes completely on the road. He made sure to keep the car in the faster lane.

**xXx**

**France**

_ Calais was a port city. There were dockyards over towards the sea, with a section set apart for the Chunnel Road._

_ The town was rather modest, with a few French cars on the road, a large train track separating the town down the middle, and a few houses around some businesses._

_ There were a few hotels around, most of their business from people just arriving from taking the Chunnel._

**Cole**

He had to admit, Calais wasn't that bad. Currently, from what he could see by taking Ponte 5, the city was very nice.

Taking a right, he came to a roundabout, and went back left on Avenue du Commandant Cousteau.

After driving a good ways, he came across another roundabout. This time, he kept in the same direction, taking Ponte Vetillard. After reaching his first intersection, he took a right onto Boulevard Des Allies, tthen taking a right at Rue Constant Dupont, then a left on Rue de Thermes, and kept going when he spotted a hotel, Hotel Belazur Calais. Pulling aside there at the parking lot, he sighed.

It took them a while, but they were finally in France, and able to rest.


	6. CH 5: Night At The Hotel

_**So good getting that second review. I suggest that those of you who want to keep up with this fic actually sign up for story reviews. I can't believe how quickly this story is progressing.**_

_**Here we go. Please enjoy, and review in the end…**_

**Chapter 5: Night At The Hotel**

**Cole**

After getting a bag cart, Cole loaded everyone's luggage onto it, and the four made their way into the lobby.

The Hotel Belazur Calais was a modest hotel. There was a small lounge in the lobby, and the check-in desk was straight ahead. A petite black-haired French girl was behind the counter filing her nails when she looked up.

"Bonjour." She greeted, smiling.

"Bonjour." Cole repeated speaking in french. [I believe I have a reservation.]

[Yes,] the lady replied [You must be the Morrow party. Here are your keys.] She gave them an envelope with four room keys, the card types. [Your room number 204.] The lady explained.

"Merci" Cole replied, taking the bags and the keys to the elevator.

As the four entered and the doors slid shut. Cole sighed.

"I can't believe you know French." Sam admitted, leaning in towards him with a look of fascination in her eyes.

"Yeah." Cole replied, "I know about eleven languages, I can easily keep up a conversation in French. It's Arabic that's my weakest tongue. I know it; I just have the hardest time with it."

"vous êtes chaud" Sam admitted.

"Thanks." Cole replied "I think."

The elevator made a Ding and the doors opened. Cole sighed, and made his way off the elevator with the bag cart. "Help me find room 204 please." He suggested.

After making a left down the hall, they immediately found the room. Cole positioned the bag cart a bit to the left, and took one of the keys from the envelope. Sliding it in, he held his breath.

The light at the lock went green, and a whirring sound was heard. Opening the door, this revealed quite the sight.

The room was practically a suite. It had a kitchenette over at the door, with a refrigerator, microwave, stove and oven, and even fully loaded cabinets with dishes. Across from that, was a sofa and a TV. There was a small corner hallway perpendicular to that, which had the master bed, a room with two fulls, and a bathroom.

The girls gave a chorus of whoas, entering the suite and checking everything out. It was as if they couldn't believe where they were.

Cole simply took the baggage cart in, and started to unload all of the luggage.

When he'd set down all of the bags, he announced "I'm going to take this back down to the lobby. After that, we'll go grab dinner. I'm not going to lie; I'm starving."

He took the cart and exited the room. Making his way down to the hall and elevator, he couldn't believe what Sam had told him.

**Sam**

"Who's going to get the master bedroom?" Alex asked.

"I've got dibs." Clover announced.

"You can't have dibs." Sam objected. "I say we settle this fairly."

"How do you plan to do that?" Alex inquired.

"We'll do rock-paper-scissors for it." She answered "And so it's even more fair, we'll do best three out of five."

They gathered around, and sighed. In unison, they counted "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot."

At this, Clover had rock, while Alex and Sam had scissors.

"Alright, you win this one." Sam replied.

They repeated the chant and actions again. This time, it was a slightly different outcome.

Sam had scissors, while Clover and Alex each had paper.

"Damn. Why can't I get it." Alex sighed.

Again, they repeated. This time, it had a favorable outcome for the third party.

Alex had paper, while Sam and Clover had rock.

Still, they went at it again. This time, it seemed to have a bit more of a frantic pace.

At this, Alex had rock, while Sam and Clover each had scissors.

For a split second, the Blonde and the Redhead each had a look of determination, as the three once again repeated.

The outcome this time was that Clover had scissors while Alex and Sam had paper.

"_I've got to win this one_" Sam thought to herself.

Once again, the ritual was repeated. They chanted and went through the hand motions.

At this time, Sam had rock while Clover and Alex each had scissors.

"I guess this one settles it." Sam announced.

They repeated the ritual, with a rather surprising result.

It seemed that Sam had paper, Clover had rock, and Alex had scissors.

"That's impossible!" The three exclaimed in unison.

"Let's try this again." Sam suggested.

They repeated the words "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot", setting their fists in their palms with each of the first three words. Now, this one had decided it.

**Cole**

Making his way down the elevator into the lobby, he was greeted with quite the surprise.

The blonde woman whom they'd encountered all during their trip was at the desk. He could see her leaning in, talking in a hushed voice with the concierge.

"This can't be." He whispered. He figured that he'd never really know unless he surveyed the situation.

There could be a perfectly logical explanation. However, why would the woman be here and always stopping along his stops.

He was currently out of earshot, yet he figured that he could still read lips.

Getting a good vantage point, he kept watch. He guessed at what they were saying.

"Are you sure you can't tell me?" the blonde asked.

"I'm certain." The concierge replied "I'm not at liberty to give out who's staying in what room."

He saw the blonde reach into her purse and pull out a stack of Euro's. "Perhaps Europe's greatest can help?" the blonde asked, clearly trying to bribe. The blonde slid the bills across the counter.

The concierge glared, then slid the bills back "I don't take bribes." She replied in French "Ever."

"Can I still get a room though." The blonde replied.

"Just sign in." the concierge sighed.

Cole watched the blonde sign her name, and be handed the room keys.

"Thank you so much." The blonde sighed. She picked up one of her bags, and turned around.

Cole quickly snapped out of surveillance mode, and began pushing the cart back to the line across the lobby.

As the blonde passed him, he caught the scent of the perfume.

As the woman walked past, he could feel himself beginning to put a hard on.

Trying to ignore it, he brought the cart back and turned around.

He saw the elevator shut with her in it.

He made his way back to the counter. He needed to get to the bottom of the situation that he just saw.

"Bonjour." He greeted "parlez-vous anglais?"

"Yes," the concierge replied "I speak English. Why?"

"It was about that woman." Cole replied "I'm curious as to why she tried to bribe you."

"Well," the concierge replied "she wanted to know the room number of a certain group of four. She said she had business to attend to with them."

"Did she say who?" Cole inquired, leaning in.

"Unfortunately, I cannot say." The lady replied "All I can say is that Cole West should watch his back. Fortunately, you aren't him."

"Yeah," Cole sighed "Fortunately."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" The lady asked.

"Are there any restaurants that you'd recommend?" Cole asked.

"There's Au Coq d'Or." The Concierge replied "It's gotten great reviews, and I would recommend the food to anyone."

"Thanks." Cole replied. "Enjoy your shift."

"You too." The lady replied.

Cole made his way back to the elevator, and pressed the button to go up.

"Looks like things have gotten interesting." He mumbled to himself. He had no idea at how someone had found them out. They kept as low profile as possible. However, that might not have been it.

He shuddered at the possibility of what it could be. The woman who he'd been watching his back for was the last person he'd wanted to run into. However, knowing her, she was too vain to dye her hair, and last he checked, she was a brunette.

A "DING" was heard from the elevator, and the doors slid open.

Boarding, he keyed for the third floor. The lobby floor was floor 0, and the second floor was floor 1, and the third was floor 2.

There was dull music filling the small space. He couldn't believe how slow it was.

Watching the floor indicator, he watched it slowly change.

"DING-DONG" the elevator went, as the doors opened to the second floor. He sighed, getting off the elevator.

Making his way to the room, he fished the room key out of his pocket, and slid it into the lock, before drawing it out.

The light on the lock went green, and there was the whirring sound. He opened the door, into quite the sight.

He saw Alex cheering, a smile that would come from a lucky break on her face.

"What's going on." He asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Well," Sam began.

"Alex won the master bed." Clover replied, crossing her arms, and going "Hmph"

"Fine by me." He replied, making his way to the couch. "I'll sleep on the sofabed. I'll let you ladies have the actual beds."

There was a resounding "GLURCH" that rang out across the room.

"I'm hungry." Alex admitted.

"Didn't you say that we'd eat at Calais?" Clover asked.

"Yeah." Cole sighed "I got a recommendation on a restaurant. You know that one we passed on the way here?"

"Au Cork door?" Clover asked, tilting her head.

"It's pronounced "aw cock d'or." Sam clarified "Isn't that right."

Cole nodded. "It's within walking distance too." He added.

"Let's go then." Alex replied.

"I'm going to change first." Clover replied, finding her three bags "If I'm going out to dinner, I'm going out in style."

Cole sighed "Fine by me." He replied, falling back on the couch and picking up the remote. Turning on the TV, he began to watch a French dub of a James Bond Movie.

**xXx**

"We're ready." Clover announced.

Cole looked up to quite the sight.

Clover was wearing a red strapless sequined dress, with a set of Italian heel-boots.

Sam was wearing a black miniskirt, a red blouse, and a set of wedge heels with rhinestones.

Alex was wearing a set of jeans, a gray shirt with a mouse on it, and a set of sneakers.

"You all look great." Cole admitted, turning the TV off and getting up. "Let me grab some Euros and we'll go." He reached for one of the duffle bags, and unzipped it.

Inside was enough paper money to supply a bank. It was as if he'd robbed banks across the world.

He grabbed a stack of Euros from the bag, and zipped it back up.

"We're ready." He sighed, smiling.

**xXx**

As they left the hotel, it seemed like the perfect end to the first day of a mission. They could see the sun starting to set as they walked down, taking a left.

"I'm so hungry." Alex complained. "Why can't we just take the car?"

"Because gas is expensive here in Europe," Cole explained "And I think we could use a little exercise after sitting in the car all day."

"Calais is so beautiful." Sam commented.

"Wait 'til you see Paris." Cole replied.

They arrived at the crosswalk.

"I'll get it." Cole replied, pressing to cross Rue du Havre.

"So how do you know your way around Europe." Clover asked "You didn't even consult a map back in England."

"Let's just say I get around." Cole sighed.

The light changed, and it became legal to cross.

As they crossed, it seemed that the city had started to come alive. Streetlamps came on, and the city's noise seemed to take on a peaceful air.

Right as they crossed, they arrived at the restaurant.

Entering the front door, they saw the most quaint bistro.

There was a sign that said **Take a seat, someone will be with you shortly** in English and French.

They quickly found a table right by the window. It was round, with four chairs.

They took a seat, and Alex sighed.

"I can't believe it's night already." Sam replied. "Seems like an hour ago we were trying that new Chinese place that opened up a short while ago."

"Bonjour." A male voice said from behind, startling the three girls.

They turned around, while Cole just looked up.

"Mon nom est Pierre, et je serai votre serveur ce soir." The waiter continued. He looked to be in his early twenties, or his late teens. He had long dirty-blonde hair that he kept in a ponytail. He was wearing a typical waiter's uniform, which hung loose on his tall and thin frame.

"What did he say?" Alex asked, whispering in Cole's ear.

"parlez-vous anglais?" Cole asked.

"I do." Pierre replied in English "I'm just not used to having American's here. My name is Pierre and I will be your waiter this evening." He repeated, handing them a menu. "Is there anything I can get you to drink?"

"I'll have a Coke." Cole replied, having glanced at the menu

"I'll have water thank you." Sam replied.

"I'll have some orange juice." Alex added.

"Can I get some wine?" Clover asked.

"Certainly mademoiselle" The waiter replied "I'll be right out with your drinks.

"What the…" Sam managed, surprised at the fact.

"You never knew?" Clover replied "you can purchase wine in France at the age of 17."

"I knew that." Cole replied "I just don't drink. I like to keep my wits about me though."

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Sam asked, turning towards Cole, placing her hand on his.

"Well, we'll be attending a party at Giovanni Avalon's Chateaux in Warlus.

"Lucky." Pierre's voice replied, approaching with their drinks. "I've heard about his parties he has at that house. You'll never have another black-tie party like those. It's amazing how did you even get invited."

"Well," Cole replied "I've got a friend who's getting us in."

"You lucky duck." Pierre replied. "Are you ready to order or will you four need a few more minutes?"

"Can you give us a few more minutes?" Alex replied.

"Take as long as you need." Pierre replied, making his way back to the other tables.

"I say we decide what we're having now." Cole suggested "Let's table the conversation until we're done."

"Alright." Sam replied.

"That's okay." Alex added.

"You rock Cole." Clover announced to the table.

He could already see the wine goblet already half drunk.

"I say you take it easy on the wine." Cole suggested "I don't want to have to carry you back to the room, with you being passed out."

Clover leaned in, and whispered in Cole's ear "Why don't we see what happens."

With that, she leaned out.

"_Drunk women_" he thought to himself.

"Let's try getting something to eat." Cole suggested.

**xXx**

Making their way back to the hotel, it seemed that Clover having a full stomach helped her drunkenness.

However, on the way out the door, she stumbled, falling face first towards the concrete.

Thanks to the quick reactions and the sure hands of Cole, she was caught mid-fall.

"I've gotcha." Cole explained.

He proceeded to lift her off her feet, and carried her bridal-style back to the hotel.

"You're so smooth." Clover exclaimed.

"You're just really drunk." Cole sighed.

As they approached the door, they once again passed the woman who'd been following them.

"Can one of you get the door for me?" he asked.

"I've got it." Sam replied, pulling the door open.

"Thanks." Cole replied, entering sideways as not to bump Clover's head on the frame of the door.

He continued to carry her this way to the elevator, in the elevator during the ride, and back right into the room.

He continued carrying her in this fashion, taking her into the room with the two beds.

He made his way to the right bed, and noticed a snoring sound. Looking at Clover, it seemed that she'd fallen asleep in his arms.

He set her down gently on the bed, careful not to wake her up. He made certain to set her head on a pillow.

Looking into a closet, he noticed on the top shelf that there was a throw blanket.

He grabbed it, and started to unfold it. Once he had it unfolded, he proceeded to lay it over Clover.

With that done, he exited the room. Making his way out of the hall, he saw Sam and Alex sitting on the couch, staring at him.

"You aren't like most guys are you?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Most guys wouldn't really do that sort of nice thing for her." Alex explained.

"I'm not like most guys." He explained "I would never even think of doing that sort of thing. And her being drunk, you might as well forget about it."

"We should probably get some sleep." Sam replied "It's getting late."

"Long drive tomorrow." Cole sighed "I'm going to unfold the sofabed. Whoever's going to sleep in the other room, Clover's already asleep."

"Thanks." Sam replied.

"Goodnight Cole." Alex sighed.

Sam made her way into the other room while Alex took the master bedroom.

Cole removed the cushions from the sofa, unfolded the bed, and made it.

With the bed made, he stripped down to his boxer shorts, and curled up to sleep. Shutting off the lamp, he surrendered to the night.

**xXx**

**Clover**

With the sun peeking in through the window, she first twitched. She got up slowly and noticed something strange. It appeared that she was still in the red dress she wore when she left, boots and all.

"What the hell?" she asked, sitting up. As she got up, she felt this massive headache, like she'd been hit with a sack of bricks "OH GOD!" she called out in pain.

**Cole**

He woke up with a start. He heard a woman's voice call something out in pain.

He literally rolled off the bed from this, dragging the sheets with him down to the floor.

"What's going on?" Alex called out, sticking her head out from the room.

"What the hell happened last night?" Clover inquired, walking out of her room still wearing the same outfit she fell asleep in. "Why am I so hungover?"

"Probably because you drank a whole bottle of red wine at dinner?" Cole tried "I remember having to carry you out of the restaurant and back to the hotel."

"Can't we all get back to sleep?" Sam asked, rubbing her eyes groggily. "It's only 6:15."

"I don't mind." Cole sighed. He stood up, and sighed.

At this, the girls froze on sight.

"What's wrong?" He asked "you've never seen a guy in boxers? They have male models for a reason you know."

"It's your scars." Clover explained.

Cole looked over into the tall mirror and realized what they were talking about.

His body looked like it'd seen quite a bit. Covered in scars, ranging from bullet-hole circles, to knife slashes. Across his arms and legs were the gunshot scars, at least three per limb. However, across his torso were the cut scars. He had quite a few across his chest, small cut scars that made him look a bit like a roadmap. However, across his back, running diagonally, was a massive scar, caused by a blade, done so long ago that it was already beginning to fade.

"Where did you get all of them?" Sam inquired.

"You look like you've been through hell." Alex added.

"What happened could be called that." He sighed.

"Is that why you wear long sleeves?" Clover asked.

"One of the reasons." He replied "I try to hide them, and plus, I prefer long sleeves." He paused, going into his suitcase, and taking out a pair of blue-jeans. "I'll tell you how I got them later. For now, let's all get ready. It's a long drive to Warlus."


	7. CH 6: Getting There

_**I'm so grateful that I've gotten two reviews per chapter now. I'm already being told that my plot is greater than what the show usually is.  
>I'd like to thank Bloom2000 and LaLa and Arey. They've given me the minimum reviews that I'm requiring to update. <strong>_

_**I have to say, if you actually look at a map of these places, you'll see that they actually exist. I'm eternally grateful for Google Maps, and Streetveiw. **_

_**So enjoy, and please leave a review when you're done…**_

**Chapter 6: Getting There**

**Cole**

As he got dressed, he figured that today wouldn't be so bad. He currently had to make sure he was dressed comfortably for the drive. He was going to have everyone change about an hour before they got there.

"So we just wear street clothes for now?" Sam asked from the other room.

"Yeah." Cole replied "It's a bit of a way away. We'll be stopping an hour before the party to change into some nicer clothes for the party."

"Thanks." Alex added, voice coming from the master bedroom.

Cole figured that he might as well look decent for the ride.

He then grabbed his travel-case of toiletries, and made his way into the empty bathroom.

Closing the door behind him and locking it, he then proceeded to turn on the lights.

He removed his boxer shorts, and made his way into the shower, which had a sliding door separating it from the rest of the bathroom.

He turned on the water, and washed up. He scrubbed thoroughly with the soap, before turning to the shampoo.

Depositing an amount the size of a nickel, he proceeded to clean up his mop. Done with the first part, he went to the conditioner.

When he was done with that, he then grabbed the bar of soap. Afterwards, he proceeded to scrub himself all over, washing off the dirt and stress of yesterday. He made sure to get every spot on his face. He knew that a clean face meant no acne.

With that, he was finished. Turning the water off, he slid the door back.

He stepped out, dripping wet. He spotted a towel rack above the toilet. Grabbing a large towel, he proceeded to dry himself off.

Finished, he wrapped it around himself, grabbed his pair from yesterday, and made his way out of the bathroom.

He went straight to his suitcase. He pulled out a pair of boxer shorts, depositing the old ones in a bag, and slipping on the new ones on underneath his wrapped towel.

He withdrew a pair of jeans similar to the ones from yesterday, yet this pair was blue.

Removing the belt from his pair from yesterday, he sighed. Putting his left leg into the new pair, then his right leg, before pulling them up.

He ran the belt through the loops, then proceeded to buckle it. His belt-buckle had a guitar on it, and the words **Rock & Roll Forever** on it.

After this, he made his way back into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, and realized that he needed to shave. He had two-day old stubble. The last look he wanted to have for the day was scruffy and forgot to shave.

He withdrew his best friend for a close shave. A pre-shave product called 'Lectra-Shave, and doused his face with it.

After a slight tingling sensation, he could feel his stubble stand up.

He then took out his Electric Razor and his European adapter. He plugged the former into the latter, and the latter into the outlet. Turning it on, he proceeded to give himself a shave.

Going over his cheeks, then his chin, upper lip, and finally his neck, he felt satisfied.

He turned his razor off, then unplugged both. He withdrew his toothbrush and toothpaste, and proceeded to brush his teeth.

Done with that, he smiled with his perfect smile, before frowning at his hair. He left it damp for a reason.

Though his hair was thick, and long, it still held a bit of a flatness. He knew the solution immediately. He withdrew his can of mousse, deposited a portion in his hair, before reaching for the hair dryer that was in a cabinette, having come with the room.

He plugged it in, seeing as it was a European model and that it didn't need an adapter, before brushing it dry with the help of the hair-dryer.

After a few minutes, the results were fit for the 80's. He smiled at his volumized hair.

He then reached for his deodorant stick, running it over his armpits. He put that away and withdrew his Axe Aerosol deodorant. He sprayed it around himself.

Satisfied with his cleanliness, he exited the bathroom. He took his travel case, deposited it back in his suitcase, and sighed.

He wanted a nice easy shirt. Looking through, he found a Pink Floyd; The Dark Side of The Moon merchandise shirt. He always loved that album.

Putting it on, he smiled.

"You girl's ready?" he asked.

The replies he got were priceless.

All three girls proceeded to fight over who got the bathroom first. There was yelling, pushing and pulling, and all similar short of a catfight.

"Girls," he sighed "If you're fighting over the bathroom, might I make a suggestion?"

"Go for it." Sam replied, still holding back Clover.

"How about you roll a die, and whoever gets the highest roll gets the bathroom first, then the second highest gets it next, and finally the lowest gets it last." He suggested.

"That's brilliant!" Sam exclaimed.

"Where are we going to get a die?" Alex replied.

"I have one in my suitcase." He explained, fishing through a pocket and withdrawing a six-sided die, red translucent.

"Make your way over here, and we'll let the die determine it." He finished.

They walked over, and took a seat on the now folded couch.

"I say we go decide this by alphabetical order with the names." He suggested "So that means Alex goes first."

"Alright." She replied, collecting the die from Cole. She shook it up, and yelled "Momma needs a new pair of shoes." Before rolling.

The die went for a good foot on the coffeetable, before coming up on 4.

"Alright." Cole replied.

"How's that alright?" Alex inquired.

"Four can be anything." He sighed "It's one of the middle numbers, and it could even be the highest."

"My turn." Clover announced, collecting the die. She blew on it, shook it up, and rolled.

The die then proceeded to the 3 position, just barely stopping at the edge.

"What?" she exclaimed, flabbergasted by the sight. "how did I get a three?"

"I guess luck has a mind of her own." Cole replied "she always likes to mess with people." He picked up the die and handed it to Sam "Your turn."

She collected the die from him. "Just got to get higher than a four." She whispered, kissing the die, before rolling it.

The result was something straight out of a casino movie. It rolled up down the width of the table, before stopping at 6.

"That can't be?" Clover and Alex exclaimed.

"Well, as far as this is concerned, Sam gets the bathroom first." Cole sighed, reaching for the remote and turning on the TV. "I ask that you all be ready by 10. I'm hoping to check out by 10:30."

**xXx**

After everyone was ready, it was 9:50.

"I'm going to get a bag cart," Cole announced "Checkout is at 10. Remember your covers for this."

He grabbed a key, and exited the room. He went down the hall, and to the elevator.

Keying for the lobby, he sighed. It sure was going to be interesting now that there was no going back.

Arriving at the lobby, he made his way over to the bag carts, retrieved one, and rolled it back to the elevator.

After taking it back up, he then brought it to the room. Fishing out the key, he slid it into the lock, which yielded to him.

Taking the carrier into the room, he announced "Make sure you've got everything.

**xXx**

After they brought their bags to the car, they checked out, and went on their way.

Cole once again drove, with Clover in the front passenger seat, Alex in the back left, and Sam in the back right.

He keyed at the computer in the car.

"Welcome Cole." The synthesized male voice replied "what would you like to do today?"

"I'd like directions to Rue de l'Église please." He requested.

"Processing," The AI replied "Please wait."

For a moment, there was a pause, before the voice replied "To start, Head east on Pl. d'Armes toward Rue du Havre."

"Will do." Cole sighed. He turned right on the next road.

"Next, take the 1st left onto Rue du Havre" The car instructed.

Cole followed the directions.

"How come you're using the GPS now?" Sam inquired, confused.

"Because I may know a lot about Europe's roads, but I know next to nothing about specific directions." He sighed.

"Take a right onto Bd des Alliés" The car instructed further.

Cole turned abruptly, having caught the gist of that direction just then.

"Keep True." The car instructed.

Cole sighed, seeing as it was starting to annoy him. It was like the car wouldn't shut up, no matter how useful the direction were.

He kept going, not straying from the road a single bit.

It wasn't until he was about to come upon an intersection that the GPS spoke.

"Right turn on Pont Ventillard." It instructed.

Cole sighed, and made the turn. He kept on going until he was approaching the roundabout.

"At the roundabout, take the 3rd exit onto Avenue du Commandant Cousteau" The computer specified.

It took Cole three tries to get onto the third exit. Finally there, he kept on going.

The views of the seaport really kicked things off. Seeing as Calais was a seaport after all, it helped to know you were getting somewhere.

"So how is Sam supposed to be your sister?" Alex asked, flipping through the passports.

"That's what I don't get either." Sam added.

"I'm not sure exactly." Cole explained "It's supposed to make them more plausible. However, all it does is confuse people."

"If you look closely, each of us have a turn at being your sister." Alex added "It's like they're trying to mess with us."

"Having covers be family is supposed to add a certain sense of realism I'm told." Cole added "It's really weird."

As he approached another roundabout, the computer spoke up once again.

" At the roundabout, take the 1st exit onto the N216 ramp to A16/A26/Paris/Reims/Saint-Omer/Dunkerque" the computer instructed. "Merge onto the N16, and continue on the A216". For a brief moment, it sounded like the "Mouth" was smiling as it said it.

Cole took the roundabout, and went straight onto the ramp. It was well worth going this way.

Now that they were on the highway, Clover decided it was time for music, opening the glovebox and taking out the CD case and changer.

She looked through his stuff, depositing different CDs in at random. She then slid it back in, and put the CD's back.  
>"What exactly did you put in?" Cole asked, confused.<p>

"I put in all of your roadtrip mixes." She replied "I want to hear what you have."

"Alright." He reached to the dash and pressed **Play**.

With that, the opening chords of Steppenwolf's Born To Be Wild came on.

Just as the lyrics came, the road curved. He drove with it, making sure to keep in the same lane.

They kept on driving, as the tracks changed, going from Don't Look Back, to Let It Ride, to even Slow Ride.

The French countryside seemed to melt away as they drove. It was a good while before the countryside became tree-filled.

Everyone couldn't help but be slightly bored. It was like the entire drive was killing them, even with the music.

A long while later, the silence was broken with "Take exit 7 toward Arras-Centre/Vimy" by the computer.

Cole followed the instructions. "We should be getting close." He announced.

"Keep left at the fork and continue towards N17" the computer added.

He followed the instructions, and sighed.

They kept going, until they went to another fork. This time the computer gave instructions to keep going left.

Cole followed them, and then took an exit left on N425.

He took that until he reached the N25. Even after that, he kept going through 3 roundabouts, and kept going until the computer said "Turn at D67."

He followed the instructions. Looking at the time, it read 4:15. He realized that they were much earlier than planned.

It also appeared that they were in a residential area.

He looked at the GPS. They were getting close.

"Where are we going to change?" Sam asked "I doubt we could change in the car."

"We could." Cole sighed "It's possible, however weird."

"the weird thing is that these windows aren't tinted." Clover replied "If someone wanted to watch us, they could just look in."

"The car has a solution for that." Cole sighed. He flipped over a panel at the door, which revealed several buttons. He pressed the top left.

At this, the windows darkened.

"This model of Spycar has the ability to control the tint of the windows. I can make them practically opaque on the outside. That way, if people want to even see what the inside is, they'll be out of luck."

"I say we try a house to see if they'll let us change." Alex replied "I'm sure it can't hurt to ask."

"As good as that sounds, we also have quite a few thousand Euros. I can easily pay them to let us change." Cole added. "We'll try one house. Since we don't have time to go door to door, we'll change in the car."

"I don't think we should bother people. Let's just change in the car." Sam replied "People will probably think we're crazy. Even if we try to pay them. If there's no eye contact, and we're very quick about it, I doubt changing will be that awkward."

"Whatever, it works." Cole replied "Let's just do this."

He proceeded to parallel park the Camaro, and put it in park. He got out, made his way back to the trunk, and got out his suitcase, one of Clover's that he remembered her dresses were in, one of Sam's two, and Alex's.

He made his way back, handing each of the Girls their bags.

He got back in, setting his on his lap.

Clover immediately went through her bag, and found one. Alex seemed to have picked out an Oriental themed dress.

Cole simply looked through his bag, until he found what he was looking for. He always kept a Tux in his bag.

He withdrew the pants first. He figured that he might try to change out his pants first.

He unbuckled his belt, and slid it out. He then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, sliding them off next.

He unfolded the black slacks, and proceeded to put them on one leg at a time.

Out of the corner of his eye, with a little help from the rear-view mirror; he could already see the girls undress. He noticed Clover wore a mostly black set of underwear with pink lace. Alex had a flesh-colored bra, while mostly pink panties. And Sam wore a sports bra and what would be considered women's boxers.

He knew that he shouldn't leer. He wasn't a pervert, and he wouldn't start being one now.

He slid off his shirt, and put on the button-down white shirt. After buttoning what he needed, he went looking for his bowtie.

Finding it, he followed the clear instructions for putting it on. He situated it so that the "A" end was two inches longer than the "B" end. Next, he crossed "A" over "B". Then, he brought "A" up and under the loop. After he doubled end "B" over itself, he looped end "A" over the loop he just formed. Then, while he held everything in place, he doubled end "A" back on itself and poked it through the loop behind the bowtie. Finally, he adjusted both ends of it and straightened the center knot.

Finished with that, he proceeded to put on his vest that came with the tux. Putting it on and buttoning it up, he felt a bit easier. Finally, he took the jacket out from underneath everything and put that on.

A quick glance showed that everyone else was ready also. Sam wore a simple, black dress that was mostly on the conservative side. It ran down to her knees, and had sleeves, showing only a tiny bit of cleavage.

Clover wore a red dress that had one sleeve, a frill around the middle, and was split, running only to mid-thigh.

Alex wore what was the most surprising. She wore a red oriental dress, with a pair of oriental dragons printed on it, one green, and another being gold. She had a yin-yang sign at where her heart would be.

Everyone then proceeded to put on a change of shoes. Cole put on a pair of black socks, and some black dress shoes.

He wasn't sure of what the girls would be wearing for shoes; he'd find that out in a little bit anyhow.

He glanced at the clock; **5:30**.

"I say we get this show on the road." Cole announced "Let's all put on our Com-Watches, that way we can talk to each other at the party. I also have something I think will help." He reached into the console and withdrew a small box. "In here, are camera contacts." He opened up the box, revealing four contact lenses with a digital readout visible "Just wink three times fast to activate, wink once to take a picture of something, and wink three times fast again to deactivate. We'll each wear one so that in case we see something, we can record it." He offered out the box to them "This is a surveillance mission. Try and get as much as you can."

Each of the girls took one, looks of apprehension on their face. It was almost as if they didn't realize how hardcore these types of missions were. There was even a pause as they put them on their eye.

"These are designed to stay in place." Cole reassured "If you're worried about them sliding back behind your eye, into your sinuses, and even into your brain, there's nothing to fear. They stay in place, with the help of nanotechnology."

He took the last one and put it onto his right eye. "Let's go." He started up the car, and they continued onto Rue de l'Église/D62 and

continued to follow D62.

Finally, they turned right onto Rue de l'Église. What they found was quite the surprise.

_**I have a few things you should know about this chapter. One, I actually looked on Google Maps for the directions, and these are actual places. Two, I actually just guessed at what type of underwear the girls would wear. And finally, that's actually how you tie a bowtie. So all of you guy readers should follow those directions. So tell me what you think by clicking the link below. I'm waiting…**_


	8. CH 7: Chateaux Party

_**Once again, I follow the suggestions of Queen and Pink Floyd. The show must go on. So now, let's take things seriously. They're at the party, and the mission's officially started. Things finally get fun!**_

_**So please, enjoy, and review when you're done…**_

**Chapter 7: Chateaux Party**

_ The house at the corner of Rue de l'Église was impressive. It was gated, with a Churchtower at one end. The house itself was not that impressive on the outside. To the untrained eye. _

_ It had a two storey out-building, with a long row of rooms. It was covered with vines, creeping all over it._

_ At the left, behind the church tower, was the main house. It was a three storey deal, with a rather continental house design._

_ At the grounds, there was an incredible amount of green. It had enough to practically have a golf course._

_ However, this evening, there were fancy cars parked all over, in rows. The fact became apparent to the group in the Camaro._

**Cole**

He grinned. He always loved to crash fancy parties like this. As he pulled into the drive, he spotted a parking space. Taking a right turn, he parked in between a Bentley and a Ferrari.

"This place is incredible." Alex sighed.

"Remember," Cole reminded "You're all the covers. Sam, you're my sister. Tonight, try to be Linda Morrow." He turned to Clover "You're Selena Soren. Try and remember that." He finally turned to Alex "You're Winona Weston. Try and keep character."

"What exactly are we all doing here as our Covers?" Sam asked.

"Well," Cole replied, thinking deeply as he drew out the sound "I think that the Morrow-Twins will be business partners for Morrow Holdings. We're here on vacation in Europe, spending the profits off of our first quarter. We got the company started with our inheritance from our Illegitimate father, a recently deceased member of the Chase family."

"What will we be doing?" Clover asked, confused.

"I was thinking that Selena Soren will be Mark's girlfriend, his plus one." He replied "That explains what I'm doing with you. I think that Sam, or 'Linda Morrow' will decide why Winona Weston is with us."

"Let me see." Sam replied "I think that Winona will be our PR representative, seeing as what we're doing here is going to influence our market in Europe."

"Why do I have to be a PR representative?" Alex objected "I don't know that sort of thing."

"How about you're an investor," Cole suggested "And our trip to Europe is part of the pitch in deciding whether to invest."

"I like that." Alex replied "it beats PR rep any day."

"Remember," Cole replied "As soon as we exit this car, we are no longer Cole, Sam, Clover, and Alex."

"Got it." The three girls replied in unison. Clover grabbed a clutch purse from her bag that seemed to match it. Sam picked up a PDA, and Alex just reached for the door.

With that, they opened the doors, and stepped out, shutting their real lives behind them.

"If I may," Cole suggested, offering his left arm for Clover.

"Okay Mark, you sly dog." She replied, taking his arm in hers.

With that, they made their way towards the door. The house had what appeared to be a busy party on the inside.

A doorman was at the door, and opened it for them. Inside, there was quite a bit to behold.

The foyer had a large set of stairs which had expensive wood inlaid. To the right, was a main room, while the secondary lounge was to the left side; where casino games had been set up.

The right side had a bar, as well as a small dance floor, where a band was playing.

"Let's see if we can find something out." Cole whispered to the group.

With that, they made their way into the right side room. They approached a group of 4 men who seemed to be disagreeing on something. One of them spotted Cole.

"Excuse me sir." The man at the far end called out.

Cole held up his hand, and turned around "Yes."

"I was hoping you could settle a bet." The man replied. "We can't figure out whether America would be a good market for Avalon to expand into completely. We were hoping that an American such as yourself could settle it for us."

Cole smiled "Well, I personally know that with Avalon Corp.'s model of owning all of the business types would be difficult with the laws set up in America on monopolies. I think that Avalon could set up a holding in America, owning a piece of all of the business. A monopoly would be legally impossible back in the States. That's as far as I know."

The men seemed to laugh. It was here that Cole noticed that they were a bit on the heavy side. They seemed to resemble rich men from the turn of the century. They also spoke with British Accents.

"That pretty much settles it." The man on the left replied "My name is Victor, that's Kingsley, he's Groves, and the man on the left is Sampson." He indicated the others respectively "We're investors with Avalon corp." he paused "who are you exactly?"

Cole replied "My name is Mark Morrow." He indicated to Sam "that's my sister and business partner Linda Morrow," he motioned to Clover "My date, Selena." He then motioned to Alex "And of course, one of our investors, Winona Weston."

"What business are you in exactly?" Victor inquired "If I may."

"We've actually started a small holdings company with our Inheritance." Cole explained "Have you ever heard of Morrow Holdings?"

"I'm afraid we haven't." Groves replied "It makes sense if it's an American firm."

"It is." Sam replied "We do however own a considerable amount of stock in several businesses. We recently traded a large amount of stock in Reeves Electronics Manufacturing for one of their factories they shut down. We intend to start getting into the manufacturing business as of next quarter."

"Is that so?" Kingsley exclaimed "I can already see we'll have quite the competition in America."

"Still not as much if Avalon starts to expand." Cole sighed "As much as Avalon can purchase, it still can't expand in quite as well as a local firm."

"If that's the case, than perhaps we could invest in your firm." Sampson replied "We know the three ways of generating wealth in the world, we'll gladly invest in a sure thing."

"I was actually looking to invest in Morrow Holdings myself." Alex replied "After this trip through Europe, we'll be talking a deal that could be of the century."

"Darling." Clover replied to Cole "You said you weren't going to talk business tonight."

"I honestly thought the same thing." Cole sighed "I'll tell you what. See if the bar is open for me real quick please."

"Certainly" Clover replied. She kissed his cheek, before making her way to the bar.

"Mark," Sam replied "you said that you were driving. I don't think that you should be getting drunk."

"You're right Linda." Cole sighed "However, one drink wouldn't hurt anyone."

"So says dad." She sighed "You remember what happened, don't you?"

"Yes," Cole sighed "He'd only had one drink that day."  
>"Perhaps we could introduce you to Giovanni." Kingsley suggested "I'm sure you two could work out a deal. Maybe a joint-venture?"<p>

"That's a Capital idea." Victor replied.

"A joint-venture would be good." Sam replied "Wouldn't it be brother?"

"Of course sis." He replied "If Avalon would agree."

"We'll have to talk to him." Sampson replied "We'll meet you at the Baccarat table in an hour."

"It's a date." Sam replied.

**Clover**

As she made her way to the bar, she sighed a sigh of joy. She finally had an excuse to kiss him!

Even though it was on the cheek, it was still something. She thought that he was so smooth, and how he was playing into his cover was incredible.

She took a seat at the bar, and looked at the shelf. There was enough liquor and variety to satisfy any high-class drunk for life.

"Excuse me." She called out to the tender.

The bar-keep was a short, middle-aged balding man, with a white polo shirt over black slacks. He replied "What is it now?"

"How much are drinks?" she inquired.

"Everything's free tonight." The keep replied "I'm simply working for tips tonight. Avalon told me he had something great happen while he was in Moscow, and that he was celebrating by having a completely open bar. What will you be having now?"

"I think I'll have a Cosmopolitan." Clover replied, leaning in.

"One Cosmo, coming right up." The bartender replied, fixing one. Within a minute, there was a Cosmopolitan right in front of Clover.

She took a sip of it. Alcohol was still new to her. She figured that she should take it easy.

"I see you like 'em too." A French-accented female voice replied from behind.

Turning around, Clover saw quite the sight.

The woman from the trip through England was sitting on the stool next to her, wearing a blue dress, with a set of expensive Italian Boots. Right in her hand, was a Cosmopolitan.  
>"Hi." The woman replied "Names Cousteau, Adele Cousteau." She offered her hand.<p>

"Selena Soren." Clover replied, accepting it.

They shook hands.

"I always thought that these Parties were a bit boring." Cousteau replied "All of the big-wigs from Avalon Corp just talking about business."

"What exactly are you doing here then?" Clover asked, confused.

"I'm here to talk with Giovanni." The woman replied "He owes me from vacation in Mexico."

"What does he owe you exactly?" Clover asked.

"A payment for a favor." She sighed. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Good luck then." Clover replied "I'll see you around."

"I can guarantee it." Cousteau replied. She took her drink, got up, and left.

"That was weird." Clover replied. As she watched her walk away, she noticed the strangest thing in the woman's boot. What appeared to be a knife was held at the back of the leg.

Clover figured that this was still worth getting down. She winked 3 times fast, winked once, and winked 3 times fast again.

"Somethin' wrong with your eye ma'am?" the bartender asked.

"Nothing." She lied "Just an eyelash."

**Cole**

Currently observing the party was a bit boring. The four men he had been talking to left to go find Avalon. It was pretty simple, yet there was nothing of note.

"buonasera" A male voice said from behind.

The three turned around. Standing behind them, was none other than Giovanni Avalon. He appeared much shorter than in the video, and was wearing a tuxedo rather than a business suit.

"Good evening," Giovanni repeated in English "I hope you're enjoying my party tonight."

"Of course." Cole replied.

Avalon sighed "I must say, you should try the pizza squares."

He tapped the shoulder of a server walking past, carrying a tray of what appeared to be bite-sized pizzas.

"I insist that you try one." Avalon replied, motioning to the tray.

Cole, Sam and Alex each took one of the hors d'oevres and tried them.

They tasted just like a pizza, shrunk down.

"So tell me, who exactly are you?" Avalon replied.  
>"I'm Mark Morrow." Cole replied.<p>

"Linda Morrow." Sam added.

"Winona Weston." Alex sighed.

"How exactly are you two related?" Avalon inquired, motioning to Cole and Sam. "You two aren't married are you?"

"We're not." Cole and Sam replied in sync, shaking their heads, and holding their hands up.

"We're brother and sister." Cole explained.

"I see." Avalon replied, a look of surprise in his eyes. "I'm a bit curious as to what you do?"

"Well," Sam replied "My brother and I own a holdings firm, Morrow Holdings Incorporated."

"Is that so?" Avalon sighed "An American firm. I've actually been interested in expanding into the United States. I've been looking for a business partner for a Joint Venture."

"And what exactly are you doing with the group?" Avalon replied, looking at Alex with hungry eyes.

"I'm an investor." She replied, "I'm traveling through Europe with them. I recently inherited quite a sum, and they invited me to Europe with them while we negotiated a deal."

"I see." Avalon sighed.  
>"Is there any way we can talk this over upstairs?" Sam replied "I'd like to see exactly what I'm getting into first."<p>

"Of course." Avalon replied "Whatever it takes." He motioned for them to follow "If you'll follow me."

"We'll go ahead." Sam explained to Cole "You have to stay behind for your date, Selena."

"Of course." Cole replied "Gio, hopefully we can discuss the finer aspects in a meeting later."  
>"I look forward to it." The man replied. With that, he led Sam and Clover upstairs.<p>

Cole turned back towards the bar. He could still see Clover sitting there.

He decided to make his way back over, seeing as he knew nobody here.

"Anything interesting happen?" he asked, sitting next to her and leaning back.

"I met an Adele Cousteau." Clover replied "Supposedly, Avalon owes her payment for a favor."

"Was that the blonde woman who seemed to be following us?" Cole asked.

"Looked like it." Clover replied "I'm not quite certain."

"I'll be sure to look out later." Cole replied "I'm wondering what Selena Soren is thinking of the party."

"Selena Soren is a bit more interested in Mark Morrow right now." Clover replied, turning to face him.

"Mark Morrow is wondering how drunk Selena Soren is." Cole replied, spotting the flirty look in Clover's eye.

"Selena Soren has barely had any of her Cosmopolitan." Clover replied "She currently wants to take it easy with the alcohol."

"Mark Morrow knows that if Selena Soren wants to get anywhere with him, she'd be certain to remain as sober as she can." He replied. He figured that if he was going to be the object of Clover's desires, he'd make her work for it.

He wished he didn't have to play this. Though their covers were supposed to be involved, he wished that he could keep things professional.

Thankfully, rescue came in the form of Alex. Looking closer, he could see she was having trouble walking in high heels.

"I'll be right back babe." He replied to Clover.

He got up, and made his way back to Alex.

She spotted him, and tried to speed up her gait. However, this just made her more unsteady.

Just as he was within arm's reach, she stumbled.

He reached out to catch her as she fell.

He caught her by her arms, holding her up.

She looked up, and he looked down into her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." She replied, "I'm just not used to walking in high heels." She paused "Thanks for catchin' me."

"No problem Winona." He replied.

"I must say Mr. Morrow." She replied, a look of flirty fascination concealed in her eye.

"I insist," he replied "Just call me Mark. You call my sister Linda, why do you have to call me Mr. Morrow?"

"I'm not sure." She sighed "I think we can decide that in the car."

Cole felt her hand on his arm.

"I look forward to that conversation." Alex replied.

"How's Linda?" he asked.

"She's currently with Avalon." She replied "They seemed to be talking things other than business, or at least Avalon was trying to."

"I'll be sure to take a moment to thank her for it." Cole replied "She's usually quick to resort to hurting guys who try to flirt with her."

"How are you so certain?" Alex replied

"I know my sister," he sighed "She's currently taking one for the team right now."

**Sam**

She followed Avalon upstairs, heading towards the room in the back.

"If you'll follow me, perhaps I can show you my ledgers in my study." Avalon replied.

There was a "BEEP" from her PDA.

She looked at it. There was a message that read **Take pictures of each document. You have a camera on your eye.**

She drew the stylus, and typed **I'll be sure to Brother**.

"So, you don't mind if I look through your ledgers." She asked.

"I don't mind, but I'm curious as to why?" Avalon replied.

"I'd like to know exactly what type of expenditures you'll be making." She replied "It helps to be able to know what we're getting into."

"I'm not sure that's really necessary." Avalon replied "Our expenditures aren't really necessary to look at. It would take a lot to make sure I can change my mind."

Her PDA beeped again **Do whatever it takes, no matter what to read it.**

"I'm sure you can make an exception." She replied.

"Perhaps if we could take a visit to the master chambers later," Avalon replied.

"I'll be sure to look into it." Sam replied. "You let me look at those ledgers first."

"Alright." Avalon replied, opening the door. "I doubt you'd find it interesting."

"I enjoy financial records." She replied.

Opening the door, Avalon revealed a room that was rather modest for a study. There was a desk, a globe, a shelf of books, and a polar-bear taxidermy rug.

"I take it there's nothing of interest in my records," Avalon insisted "Yet if you want to so badly, I'll let you look through them."

"Show me your records before I think about it." She replied. She then realized what he was going with, "I consider reading financial records a mild form of Foreplay."

"If that's the case," Avalon replied "I'll let you read all that you want."

**Cole**

He finished with his Com Watch. He had the ability to send messages through it, yet he still felt a bit unsure. He figured that Sam got them.

"You seem worried." Clover noted.

"Yeah," Alex sighed "You're really tensing up."

"I'm just not sure about Linda." He replied "If Avalon's doing what I think, I don't think she'll be okay."

"She's going to do what needs to be done." Clover replied "She knows what the mission requires."


	9. CH 8: Unexpected Developments

_**If you were to take a globe-trekking mystery, and draw it out, you'd really get this story. Once again, I'm telling one of my favorite tales. It's already becoming one of my favorites. I have to say, you all should leave reviews. **_

_**So here we go. Keep a look out on the different characters that they meet. I can show you someone from the very beginning soon. Please, read and review in the end…**_

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Developments**

**Cole**

He looked around. He figured he might as well do some people watching.

He was currently looking at a girl, who seemed to be 14, begging an older man, who appeared to be in his 50's.

"Ah, Mark!" A British accented voice called out from the left.

Cole turned around. It seemed that the four men from before were heading towards him, bringing with them a fifth person, who appeared to be Russian. The guy was also carrying a tablet-device

"We couldn't find Avalon for you," Groves sighed.

"But we found someone else you should meet." Sampson replied.  
>"This is Yuri Markov." Victor replied "He's a recent associate of Avalon's. They had some recent business in Russia."<p>

Kingsley motioned to Cole "This is Mark Morrow. His sister and he own a pretty successful holdings company back in the states."

"Pleased to meet you." Markov replied gruffly, voice sounding like a growl.

"Same here." Cole replied.

"Darling," Clover sighed "You said that you wouldn't talk business with people tonight. You promised."

"I know babe." He sighed, "I just can't escape it."

"If I might proffer a suggestion." Victor replied "Might I suggest letting your sister do all of the talking for that, wherever she may be."

"She's upstairs with Avalon." Cole bragged "We met, and she is currently looking over Ledgers with him."

"Babe," Clover replied "I noticed that Avalon was hitting on your sister. Aren't you worried?"

"Not at all." He replied, grinning "She's a grown woman; she's able to make her own decisions for who she wants to have sex with."

"And you aren't concerned at all?" Alex replied.

"It sounds to me like you aren't really involved with your sister's love life." Markov commented "You must be good brother."

"Thank you." Cole replied "YA na samom dele govoritʹ Rossii" he clarified.

Markov laughed "Your American Accent is hilarious. I would prefer to speak English though. More fun."

"Of course." Cole sighed. He wanted to practice Russian. However, this worked.

**Sam**

"Now as you know, I'd like you to consider the offer I'm making with this." Avalon repeated, bringing onto his desk a thick book.  
>"I understand." Sam replied "I'd like to see the books before I make a decision though."<p>

"Of course." He sighed "In here are all of my records from the past three years. Tread carefully."

With that, she opened up the book. She winked three times fast with her left eye, where she put the contact.

Immediately, she took a look at the page, and snapped a picture first, before looking over it.

She found nothing of note. Just regular payroll for each branch.

She turned the page again, snapping a picture first.

This time, it seemed a bit interesting.

**Funds Allocated for Rocket: 1,700,000,000 Euro**

**Former Soviet Holdings Total funds: $3,000,000**

**Former Soviet Assets Relocation: 7,000,000.59 Euro**

**Funds for Former Soviet Acquisitions: $7,000,0000**

**Funds for Computer: 120,000,000 Yen**

Everything else was listing cryptic aspects of it, listing things like **Acquisition Employee Payroll**, or **Asset Inspector**.

She snapped multiple pictures. She wanted to be able to see everything for it. It would help to know what exactly was going on.

"Pay the second page no mind." Avalon sighed "I simply have a program for our market expansion."

"Exactly what do you mean?" She inquired. "If we're going into a joint Venture, I'm going to have to know what exactly is going on. Please explain."

"Just let me make certain one thing." Avalon sighed. He immediately reached out, and grabbed Sam's breasts, feeling around, very business like.

She gasped, for two reasons. First, she couldn't believe he was touching there, the pervert. And second, she'd never been touched there before.

However, as soon as it began, it was over.

"What was that for Mr. Avalon?" she gasped, readjusting her dress.

"I had to make certain that you weren't wearing a wire, hidden in those ample breasts."

**Cole**

Currently, he was trapped with the Four Brits that wouldn't stop talking business.

Though he knew enough to keep up, he didn't know enough to form his own opinions.

"….And if Avalon did go into a Joint-Venture with Morrow Holdings, Gio would just buy them out eventually." Kingsley was explaining.

"Yet how would he do that." Cole replied "We don't sell out ourselves. We only buy other people."

"You must have stock though." Victor replied "Any well-minded company would sell shares in their business."

"Our business is rather simple." Cole replied "I own half, and my sister owns half. If we were to sell, it'd be the last thing we'd do."

"Darling, you said I'd soon get a share of the company though." Clover sighed.

"Yes," he replied "But you'd first have to become my wife." He tapped her gently on the nose with his finger, playfully flirting.

"I'll consider it when you ask me to." She sighed. She then tapped the side of his nose three times in a playful manner.

"I must say." Alex replied "You really know how to smooze with investors. We're already at the bar, and you haven't once offered to buy me a drink." She leaned in, sure and smiling.

"You said you didn't drink though." Cole replied "When I offered you sherry, you declined."

Clover turned to face her Cosmopolitan, which still sat there. She grabbed it, and took a sip.

"I didn't want one." Alex clarified "It's just good form to offer good things to potential investors."

"I bought you that dress." Cole replied.

"Indeed." She sighed "I'm curious as to the casino games though." She replied "You know how much I enjoy poker."

"Oh yes." Cole replied "My poker buddies all miss their money. I think I'll show you to it."

"A woman gambling." Kingsley exclaimed "Great Scot, I'll see the day."

"You'd be surprised." Cole replied "She cleaned me out last week, before we left for Europe. I should take her to Vegas sometime."

"Let's go." Alex replied "If momma doesn't gamble every so often she becomes bored."

"Alright." Cole replied "Let's go."

The group made their way over to the right side of the room. It seemed that everyone was mostly crowded around the Baccarat and Blackjack tables. There were only three people out of Five at the poker table; excluding the dealer.

"I look forward to this." Alex replied, a look of confidence in her eyes.

He'd wondered if this was really a good idea. He doubted that a girl like her would really do gambling.

She took a seat at the table.

**Alex**

If there was one thing she was good at, it was Poker. She remembered her father teaching her and playing with her. She even got to join him and his Poker buddies.

"Deal me in." she replied, handing the dealer 200 Euro.

"Alright." He sighed, taking up 200 worth of chips and sliding them towards her.

She looked around. There appeared to be mostly men at the table. They seemed to be from out west back in the States.

"I recommend you best back away from this table if you want to keep your money." The man next to her whispered "We've been bettin' at these parties Avalon hosts, and we always clean out."

"You'd be surprised at what a woman can do." She replied, a look of confidence in her eyes as she assumed her poker face, a small grin.

"Game's Five Card Draw." The dealer announced, handing each of them five cards. "Blind's 25. Aces can be high or low."

She put in a chip. She then turned to her cards. She had the Ace of Spades, the Queen of Spades, the Queen of Hearts, The Ten of Diamonds, and the Nine of Clubs.

She felt confident. At the turn to discard, she threw away the Ten and the Nine.

She glanced back at her cards.

The dealer took out two and handed them to her. It seemed that none of the other men decided to throw any away.

"_Gambling men_" she thought to herself.

She put her next two cards in her hand, and glanced at them. She received the Ace of Diamonds and the Ace of Hearts. Combined with the Ace of Spades and her two queens, she had a full house.

"Place bets please." The dealer announced.

She resumed her poker face as she looked around the table. The other men had a regular straight face, a look which was difficult to pull. She knew that if they were to put on a face like that, then they let other pieces of body language slip.

Currently, they bet only another twenty five to their checks.

At her turn, she knew exactly what to do. She noticed several non-verbal cues. For starters, when they bet, they had a shake to their movement. It seemed like they were trying their hardest to keep up a small bluff.

She figured she'd make them reach into their wallets a bit.

Her turn around, she bet 75 Euro. "I raise you to 75." She announced, keeping her grin contained.

**Cole**

He had to admit, she knew what she was doing. He stood at a spot where he could see everyone's hands.

She currently had a comparatively good hand. Comparatively, that is.

He figured they were unsettled.

He may have been bluffing with the conversation earlier, but it seemed that his lies had an unknown grain of truth to them.

**Alex**

She kept back at her hand. She replied "You know you have to match it."

The men slyly turned their eyes, working hard to keep their Poker faces.

They each coughed up the extra 50 Euro.

"Call." The dealer announced.

The man at the far end revealed his hand first. He simply had a pair of Twos, with the Ace of Clubs.

The next man revealed a trio of Tens.

Alex laughed internally, remembering the Ten that she threw away.

The man next to her revealed a Trio of Jacks, with a Queen of Diamonds as the highest card.

The man next to her laughed "I guess I'll get the pot boys."

"Not so fast." Alex objected "You've forgotten something."

"What's your hand Miss?" The Dealer inquired.

She turned over her cards.

"Full house." She replied "I thought that you men Cleaned Out the house." She then reached for the pot, and slid it to her.

**Cole**

He grinned. He was genuinely impressed. It seemed that she knew what to do for this.

He figured that the extra money would usually help, but not when they'd soon be leaving Europe. As much as they would need extra spending money on The Orient Express, he didn't really think this was necessary.

"Winona." He replied "I suggest that you be careful. We'll be leaving Europe the day after tomorrow, and we won't be able to spend it back in the States."

"Relax Mark." She replied "I'll make sure to get it all exchanged."

"Blind's 50!" the dealer announced "You paying up ma'am?"  
>"I've got a house to clean." Alex replied, turning back around.<p>

Cole looked back to the left really quick. It seemed that Markov was looking at something on his tablet.

He quickly and discreetly looked over at the screen. He was currently in Google Search, and was typing in **MORRO…** when the screen would behave.

He turned back to everyone "I have to use the John." He sighed "I'll be right back."

He left the group and made his way out of the room. He looked around. No one was in the foyer.

He opened up his Com-Watch, and typed **Cover inquiry, get as much as you can. Urgently.** He then pressed **SEND**.

**Sam**

She was currently upstairs, reading through the ledgers. She put herself about halfway through. At this point, it mostly became the purchases for European businesses, a lawyer for a court case in America, and some direct stock purchases.

Her PDA buzzed.

"If you'll give me a minute." She sighed, looking at the message. It read **Cover inquiry, get as much as you can. Urgently. **

She turned back to Giovanni "I think it's time I was leaving." She replied.

"What about our deal." He replied, reaching for her back, setting his hand on her butt "You said you'd consider."

"I did." She clarified "I believe that a Joint-Venture wouldn't be in our best interests. We've got a significant investment already." She reached behind her and removed Avalon's hand.

"I insist we rethink." Avalon replied.

"I've got more important things than to talk with you." Sam replied. She made her way to the door.

Before she could grab the doorknob however, the form of Giovanni Avalon was between her and the door. "I insist that you stay. I've got quite the plans for the two of us. I know you're warmed up a bit already, seeing as you've read the ledgers as Foreplay."

"You disgust me." She replied "I'm leaving one way or another. Now move or I'll hurt you."

"Feisty." Avalon replied, eyeing her hungrily.

However, his cell phone started to buzz. It may have been only on Vibrate, but it sure wasn't good.

He quickly reached into his pocket, and withdrew the phone. He opened it to answer. "Uh huh." He replied "Really. I'll make sure to deal with that." He closed the phone, and looked at her "I see we've got a spy among us."

She tried her best to hide her fear "Do you know who it is?" she asked, hoping it was just a hunch and that they weren't found out.  
>"I'm looking right at one." He sighed "You aren't Linda Morrow."<p>

She immediately hoped to change his mind "Who am I exactly?" she asked, leaning in, hoping to seduce him.

"I don't know." He admitted "I do know this. You're trying to seduce me to change my mind."

"You've finally caught on." She replied, trying hard to keep character.

"Yes, and I no longer feel carnal." He replied "I can tell you that the actors you've hired are going to regret the job."

**Cole**

He'd taken a look through Sam's Com Watch. She currently was trying to stall.  
>He turned around at the sound of a cheer and gasp from the other room.<p>

Making his way inside, he saw quite the sight.

Alex was currently seated at the table still. In front of her, there was a large pile of chips in front of her.

He tapped her shoulder "It's getting late Winona. Why don't you collect your winnings and we'll leave."

She sighed "I'm sorry boys, but that's all I'll be doing tonight." She announced, gathering up her winnings. "It sure was fun playing."

"I'm going to start the car." Cole whispered to Clover "Wait here with Alex and we'll leave as soon as Sam comes down."

"Of course Darling." She replied aloud "You don't have to whisper if you're hoping to get lucky with me."

"I'll meet you at the car." He replied. He made his way out of the room, and out the door. He fast-walked out of the house, and made his way back to his car.

He could already tell that he was cutting it close. He unlocked the car, and got in the front passenger seat.

**Alex**

At the exchange booth, she watched the clerk count out the bills. She had won over 200 Euro. She knew she shouldn't dawdle, yet she still wanted to see the winnings be exchanged.

She got two 500 Euro bills, four 200 Euro bills, one 100 Euro note, a 50, one 20, two 10's, and two 5's.

She collected the bills, and turned away.

There was a "CRASH" from upstairs.

Everyone gasped.

She looked at Clover, who returned the look.

They both nodded, and walked with the crowd to the foyer.

Up at the top of the stairs, Sam was seen running away in Heels. "You're sick!" Sam shouted behind her.

At the top, Avalon was seen upstairs. "Fine!" he yelled.

As Sam reached the bottom, Clover and Alex both worked to separate Sam from the crowd.

"Let's get out of here." Sam whispered.

The three both tried their best to make their way out of the group, and out the door.

**Cole**

After starting up the car, he backed out of the spot. He noticed that there was a circle driveway by the door. He drove up the driveway and pulled by the front door. He spotted the three Girls making their way out of the house as fast as they could in heels.

He knew time was of the essence, and quickly opened another panel. Right underneath the tint control buttons, were the quick open doors.

He pressed the ones for the front passenger and back right. At the touch of the button, they opened.

"Get in quick!" he yelled "Just get in!"

Clover took a seat in the front passenger, with Sam and Alex both getting in from the back.

He pressed the buttons quickly, and the doors shut.

"Drive!" Sam yelled.

"With pleasure." He replied. He put his foot on the gas, and drove off down the driveway and out of the property.

"What happened in there?" Cole asked.  
>"After he hit on me, he seemed to have found us out." Sam answered.<p>

"Markov." He replied "The guy ran a Google search on Morrow Holdings. He must have found out that it didn't exist."

"I still saw some interesting stuff in his ledger." Sam admitted.

Before Cole could answer, there was the sound of a helicopter from behind. It seemed distant at first, before it grew louder.

This became more apparent as Cole returned to the highway.

"Is that a helicopter?" Alex asked.

Cole looked out the side-view mirrors. It appeared that there was indeed not just one helicopter following them, but three.

He could also see that they had searchlights trained on him specifically.

_**You know the drill; if you want me to update, I'm going to need at least two reviews. So please be one of the two and leave one.**_


	10. CH 9: Escape

_**Once again, thanks for the reviews. I'm really enjoying writing this. If I could just write faster. Then things would be perfect. However, this pace works. I must say, things are really starting to pick up to the third degree. I'm going to give you an action sequence now. **_

_**Enjoy, and please review when you're done…**_

**Chapter 9: Escape**

**Cole**

"This can't be good." He sighed. As he turned onto the highway, he could hear the helicopters approach.

"What the hell?" Alex exclaimed "Tell me that's not what I think it is!"

"I'm afraid it is." Cole replied, passing a semi. "We're obviously being chased by Avalon's thugs."

"Get us outta here!" Clover screamed.

"I'm trying!" Cole replied.

**Helicopter 1**

_ There were two people in each one. One of them flew, and the other used the searchlign and guns. Currently, his second was using the searchlight to get a fix on the escapees._

**Cole**

"Why are they using a searchlight?" Sam asked.

"Because they're trying to take aim at us." Cole replied.

From the left side-view mirror, he could see the helicopters start to deploy what appeared to be Gatling guns.

"Hold on to your hats!" Cole exclaimed.

He spotted what could be a lifesaver or a death sentence. There were 2 Semis going up ahead, and what appeared to be the on-ramp to a larger highway.

There was currently a small window of opportunity to pass in front of them while they weren't side by side.

He floored it, doubling his already-high speed. He swerved to the left of the semi on the right, it still being a bit behind the one on the left.

He then noticed the window of opportunity start to shrink, as one of the trucks started to speed up.

He gunned it, turning the wheel drift into position. He swerved to the left, front facing the right truck for a brief moment, before speeding up to the front of the right truck.

Just as he was about to possibly go off the edge, he turned the wheel in the complete opposite direction, drifting back into the regular position.

The girls were terrified during this. They held onto the car the whole time, scared speechless.

Cole checked the mirrors. He saw only the two semi's behind him.

"Did we lose them?" Alex managed.

"I'm not sure." Cole admitted.

**Helicopter 2**

_ The pilot radioed in to the other one "Where did they go?"_

_The other pilot returned "They're behind that semi. Let's get on top of 'em!"_

**Cole**

For a brief moment, all that was heard was the sound of two semi trucks with angry drivers blaring the horns.

However, the roar of the helicopters was heard as Cole pulled ahead.

"We didn't lose them!" Alex announced, turning her head to the back window.

He knew that this would require more than just fancy driving. He thumbed the switch to the panel in the center of the wheel. The top turned around and immediately became a field of buttons with a small radar in a spot.

He keyed for it to turn on. The radar sprung to life, showing a display of the road, the cars, and even the helicopters.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, spotting this.

"I'm getting the most out of the car." He answered "I'm going to need the radar to see what's ahead."

"We've got helicopters after us!" Clover objected "Is that really necessary?"

"I think it is." He replied "Just sit tight. I'll get us out of this."

He proceeded to merge onto the larger highway, deciding that three lanes would be more helpful than two.

For a brief moment, they had freed themselves of the searchlights. It was as if they'd lost them.

However, before they could say anything, it came back. The helicopters trained the searchlights and had managed to train them back onto the car.

"Do something!" The three girls exclaimed in unison.

Cole found an opening behind a Semi truck. He noted that the Helicopters were currently at his right.

He decided to capitalize on that fact by positioning the car at the left end of the semi truck.

There was a brief window of opportunity before a blue jaguar would take that spot.

To the right, there was a "WHIRRR" as it appeared that they were powering up the Gatling guns.  
>"Quickly!" Clover and Alex exclaimed, scared out of their minds.<p>

Cole sped up, and turned the wheel as he proceeded to drift his way behind the Semi. There was a brief moment where it appeared that the Camaro and the Jaguar would crash in one of those types that there was practically no protection against.

However, Cole slipped through the narrow window and immediately managed to get to the left of the semi.

He matched his speed to the semi's. It seemed to help now.

However, a quick glance at the radar seemed to tell otherwise.

The two red blips seemed to go past the cars on the road, and over him.

He could hear the rotor sound drown out the engine.  
>Clover stuck her head out the window and looked up, before bringing her head back in.<p>

"Their right above us!" She screamed.

"I've got this." He replied, noticing the searchlights brighten up the hood and space around the car.

He floored it, accelerating a good 15 feet before drifting around a minivan that occupied the further space.

He quickly and sloppily maneuvered back into place. He kept on driving forward, knowing that there was no room for error.

"Why can't we lose them?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Cole replied. He figured that they were simply good at tracking, and that being above them really helped.

"Where exactly are we?" Clover asked.

"Calculating location." The GPS AI replied. For a brief moment, there was silence, before it added "You are currently on the A1, Nord-Pas-de-Calais France."

"That doesn't help us very much." Sam commented.

"I'd forgotten I'd left it on." Cole admitted "I guess we'll be working double-time to try and keep the helicopters off our back."

**Helicopter 1 gunner**

_He couldn't take the wait anymore. He figured that there was no use trying to get just the escapees. He powered up the gun and began to fire._

**Cole**

Before anything could be done however, there was the sound of shooting. Then an explosion was heard.

Looking in the rearview, Cole saw a fireball, burning with smoke and light where the Minivan once was.

"Did they just do what I think they did?" Alex called out, mortified.

There was a thudding sound, as the bullet stream was heard eating at the asphalt.

"Time to make like a banana!" Cole replied. He floored the gas pedal, bringing it straight to the floor of the car, pressing it down as far as it could go.

He sped up, making sure to outrun the stream of bullets that had been loosed upon him by the helicopter.

"What do we do?" Alex screamed, trying to hide in the seat.

Cole knew that this was going to take more than speed.

He knew that there was no choice. He'd have to use the defenses that were built in.

He pressed a rather innocuous button on the console.

At this, there was a "WOOM" from the back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clover exclaimed.

The roof started to fold and collapse into the back, as the Camaro was a convertible.

"Are you crazy?" Sam screamed.

"I've got this." Cole replied. He pressed a button in the center of the wheel.

At this, in the back of the seats at the right and left revealed two devices that looked a bit like machine guns. They had a lethal look to them, with what appeared to be wires connecting the parts to the car.

"Are those weapons?" Sam asked "We're using weapons?"

"They're EMP Machine guns." Cole explained "They are designed to knock out machinery. They're completely harmless to people."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Clover replied.

"Take one and shoot." Cole explained "We can't get away from them without doing something."

"They're weapons!" Sam explained "We're not supposed to use weapons with WOOPH!"

"In general, that's true." Cole replied "as a WOOPH GHOST, we're allowed to use certain types as a last resort. Thus, the reason why regular agent's aren't issued Spycars. Now we can talk later, right now, let's focus on getting them off our backs."

Alex and Clover looked at each other, back at the guns, and finally back at each other, before nodding. They shifted their seating, and grabbed the handles and controls.

"Can we hurry?" Cole exclaimed, swerving around a Ferrari.

He checked the radar, and the helicopters were closing in.

He saw Alex and Clover start to take aim.

**Helicopter 2 pilot**

_ He blinked twice to make sure he wasn't seeing anything. He swore that there were guns on the escapee's car. He swerved to take proactive action, getting closer to the escapees for his gunner_

**Alex**

She tried to take aim. With Cole's reckless driving, and the moving Helicopter targets, it was impossible.

She took aim in the general direction of the helicopter, and began to shoot.

From the gun came yellow blasts that seemed to sizzle the air. She fired at the helicopter on the left, which was firing closest to them.

After a few seconds, the gun stopped firing, even with her hand on the trigger.

"What the hell?" she asked, confused as to what was going on.

"They over-heat easily!" Cole replied from the driver's seat. "Just give them a few seconds to cool down!"

For a brief moment, She waited, unsure of what to do. She tested the trigger, and the charging sound was heard.

She took a moment to actually aim. The right helicopter seemed to be flying mostly straight, and doing most of the firing.

She took a moment to line up the cross-hair sights on the end of the barrel, lining it up with the helicopter.

"Take that!" She yelled, firing.

The bolts came out and hit the helicopter. As they impacted, they wrapped the outside in what seemed to be lightning. The rotors started to slow down, and it fell to the ground off the edge of the road.

"I got one!" Alex exclaimed.

**Cole**

He heard what seemed to be the helicopter slowing down, and a crash. He checked the rearview.

He heard Alex call out "I got one!"

He grinned, replying "Great! Don't get cocky though."

He turned his attention back to the road. They still had one more helicopter to escape from.

He passed what appeared to be a merging in two roads. He knew that the A1 merged with the A2. This stretch of road was approaching what could help them.

He heard the "WHIRR" of the gatling gun from the other helicopter. There was currently only a matter of time before it ravaged the other cars in order to get to his.

"We've gotta get outta here!" Clover yelled, firing off a sequence of shots.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the shots miss the other helicopter. He also noticed there was an overpass up ahead. This stretch of road passed as a drawbridge eventually.

He sped up going under the overpass. Immediately, he could see the water up ahead.

Currently, there was a river-cruise boat heading down the river.

He pressed another button on the steering wheel controls.

There was a display that showed the bridge opening in a minute. "_What would I do without the predictor_?" he asked himself.

He noticed the light up ahead turn from green to red, showing that the road was closed off momentarily. His current lane was empty up ahead.

He saw the bridge start to be raised. He also saw the helicopter pull to the right, the direction the boat was coming from.

**Helicopter 1 pilot**

_ The pilot turned to the gunner, and announced "We've got 'em now"_

"_What about the others?" the gunner replied._

_ "We'll go back for them later." The pilot replied "right now, let's get 'em in midair."_

_ "I'm on it." His gunner replied._

_He started to pull low in order to line up for the gunner._

**Cole**

He floored it. Pressing the gas pedal straight to the floor and then some, he gunned it.

He sped up the increasingly-steep ramp, and to the top. He could see the helicopter go underneath slightly. He also saw that this was a partial-lift bridge.

For a brief moment however, they were in the air. They kept going like there was nothing underthem, before they landed with a start on the other side.

He gassed it, seeing as the ramp was starting to go down. He could see the boat go past in the rearview. The only thing that seemed to be missing from that scene was the helicopter.

He kept the pedal to the floor, pulling away from the scene like there was no tomorrow.

"I think we lost them." Sam replied. "You don't have to keep driving so fast."

"I think we lost them too." Cole admitted. He eased up on the gas, and gently applied the brake to slow down.

When he was back at a normal highway speed, he pressed the button to the EMP guns.

They moved on their own back into the car.

He then pressed the roof control button on the console.

The roof began to unfold, and come back up.

"We just lost them!" Clover cheered, stating the obvious.

Cole sighed "Yeah, but remember this. We have just blown one set of covers. We're obviously going to have to take a look at what we've gathered." He opened up the console.

Inside, there were dozens of papers. There seemed to be pictures, in addition to documents of sorts.

"How did we just get that?" Sam asked.

"The car's equipped with a printer." Cole replied "We can easily print out what we've taken a picture of. All of those pages you recorded actually got printed out here."

"Can we look over them?" Sam replied.

"Not here." Cole sighed "We're going to have to stop for the night." He pressed a button for the console "Find a hotel nearby."

"Calculating…." The computer replied. For a brief moment, there was silence. Then it replied "Royhotel is up ahead on Route de Rosières. Take a right at the next off ramp."

"Wonder what that's like?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Cole sighed "however, it's the only one for miles. I'm not going to drive all night. We have to stop."

"Alright." Clover sighed.

He took a right at the next off-ramp. Next, he drove up to the nearest roundabout. After that, he drove left. They found it immediately.

Royhotel was a regular motel. The main lobby building had a triangular roof over it, and there were the rooms over towards the back.

Cole brought the car in and parked it.

"What about the license plate?" Sam asked, remembering something "I'm sure Avalon will remember what our plates were. Plus, the helicopters might come back and know that it's us here."

Cole sighed. He was tired, and knew exactly what she meant. He didn't like to admit it, but he didn't want them to be found while they stayed.

He also knew of the fact that the car had about 4 other plates that could be used. He pressed a button he had under the dash.

"Let's just check in." he sighed "I've taken care of that fact."

With that, they got out.


	11. CH 10: Analysis of Situation

_**Is it me, or is this story so epic. I'm currently in the process of adding what could be the greatest chapter so far. If only I could find the time, to make you realize what reviews mean to me. However, the author's notes make it clear.**_

_**So let's go. Read, enjoy, and review in the end please…**_

**Chapter 10: Analysis of Situation**

**Cole**

They made their way into the lobby, and found quite the sight. It seemed that there was no one there.

The whole place was empty. Looking around, one saw a TV still running, a doughnut on a napkin sitting at the counter, and what seemed to be an otherwise normal place.

The only problem was that there was nobody there.

"Where is everybody?" Alex asked aloud.

"I don't know." Cole replied.  
>"It's like everyone just disappeared." Clover commented.<p>

"This can't be good." Sam added.

"Let's look around." Cole instructed "I bet we can probably find out what's going on if we gather a few clues."

"Alright." Sam replied.

They began to look around. Sam had started to look for footprints, Alex went and checked the windows, and Clover started to see if there were any cameras.

Cole however went straight to the desk. He wanted to make sure that everything was okay. He checked the doughnut, not picking it up in case it had evidence value.

"bonne soirée. Que puis-je faire pour vous?" A voice replied.

Everyone froze. Cole looked up.

There was a tall man with a ponytail and a turtleneck sweater coming from a hall.

"Parlez-vous anglais?" Cole asked.

"Yes, I speak English." The man replied. "Good evening," he repeated "What can I do for you?"

"We'd like to check in please." Cole replied. "We have a party of four."

"Let me see," The man commented, checking on his computer "We have a room that has two sofa's, one with a bed, and one without, in addition to a set of queen mattresses."

"We'll take it." Cole replied.

"Alright," the man sighed "here are your keys. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here at Royhotel."

"We sure will." Clover replied.

The man leaned in to Cole's ear and whispered "Those look like some expensive prostitutes. I hope you enjoy your night."

Cole frowned. "They're not hookers." He whispered back "We're simply traveling through Europe."

"My apologies." The man replied.  
>Cole followed the girls out the door.<p>

"let's park somewhere close to the room." He suggested. "That way we don't have to carry everything so far."

**xXx**

When they had brought everything to the room, it still wasn't time to rest quite yet.

They had work to do. They had pictures of evidence gathered from the party to go over.

Cole set out the papers on a table, and pulled up four chairs.

"We've currently got only one picture of a person." He replied, setting the picture Clover took aside. "And about 125 documents copied. Let's see what we can make of these."

With that, he flipped over the first page.

**Funds Allocated for Rocket: 1,700,000,000 Euro**

**Former Soviet Holdings Total funds: $3,000,000**

**Former Soviet Assets Relocation: 7,000,000.59 Euro**

**Funds for Former Soviet Acquisitions: $7,000,0000**

**Funds for Computer: 120,000,000 Yen**

This was the first thing he read. It was as if he was looking at some rather incriminating recent activity.

"Why would someone write prices in different and irrelevant currencies." He asked.

"That's what's really weird." Sam replied "Plus, Funds for Computer shouldn't be there. Avalon Corp hasn't bought a supercomputer ever."

"And why would someone say Former Soviet Holdings?" Alex asked "I thought The Soviet Union was gone."

"I agree." Cole replied "However, let's take a look at the other pages. Perhaps he has used names like this for everything."

With that, he set the current page aside, and flipped over the next one.

**Stock Payout +$100,000 **

**Employee payroll -1,000,000 Euro**

**Company Party:**

**-100,000 Euros for food**

**-200,000 Euro for Venue**

**-100,000 Euro for entertainment**

**Stock Purchases:**

**+1,000,000 Euro for various stocks**

**-1,000,000,000 Euro for External Company Share Acquisition**

Cole sighed. The entire page was of various statistics for purchases like this, in addition to Employee payroll every week.

He turned to the other page.

**Acquisition of Virgin Mobil -$100,000,000**

**Acquisition of Varna Breweries -1,000,000 Euro**

**Acquisition of Velda Farms -$100,000,000**

**Quarterly Profit +1,000,000,000 Euro**

The rest seemed to say for itself that it was an ordinary purchase. The last years worth of records indicated massive growth and a massive number of company purchases and buyouts.

However, they were all written plainly, and in appropriate currencies for the region of purchase.

"I think we've found our first piece of incriminating evidence." Cole announced, motioning back to the first page "We've got things in plain English for the rest, yet it's all using cryptic clues for the very first page."

"I think you're on to something Cole," Sam replied "I say we make sure we do not lose this document. We should save it as much as we can."

"What about her?" Clover objected, motioning to the photo she took "It's weird that she'd have a knife in her boot."

"You're right." Cole replied "However, I think we should not worry about it so much. If she was there to murder Avalon, we'd see it on the news."

"Well, what do we do then?" Alex asked.  
>"I think we're simply going to keep a look out." Cole replied "I also have a surprise for you." He reached into one of the bags, and pulled out a set of four tickets.<p>

"What are those?" Alex inquired.

"These are four first-class tickets for The Orient Express." He explained "The train's going to leave tomorrow at five. We've got to be on it at four. Avalon's also going to be on that train. We're going to try and observe him, and perhaps fool him into revealing a few things."

"Will I have to seduce him again?" Sam asked "the man's a pervert."  
>"He hit on you a few times, perhaps a few comments." Cole replied "I doubt it was that bad."<p>

"He reached out and felt me up!" Sam yelled, objecting to Cole's response "He grabbed my breasts!"

"Say what?" Cole replied, standing up "I could have sworn I heard a scream through the watch. The nerve of that guy, trying that!"

"What was the worst part was that he needed an excuse." Sam elaborated "He needed an excuse, saying that he thought I had a wire in my bra."

"Well, I think that's just pathetic." Cole replied "He's obviously not someone to try something if I went towards him. I don't know."

He sat back down in the chair, sighing. "It's like the entire trip will be wasted."

He set his head in his hand. He felt what seemed to be stubble. "I can try to befriend him," Cole exclaimed "he won't recognize me if I have facial hair."

"I'm pretty sure he can tell." Sam replied "I can tell."

"What if he couldn't, and I never tried." Cole exclaimed "If we never try, and we lose out on Intel that could make or break this mission."

"Well," Alex replied "Why don't you try it. It's bound to work. Just grow it out some more."

"It might." Clover seconded "If he doesn't trim it or style it. He has to look completely different."

"I guess it's settled then." Cole announced "I'm not going to shave." He got up and took a seat on the couch. He grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV.

What came on was a French dub of a James Bond Movie. It had English subtitles though.

"Who needs these." Cole commented, able to understand the dialogue without them.

It was From Russia With Love that was currently on.

"Are you just going to watch TV?" Clover asked, an annoyed tone to her voice.

"All we pretty much can do is just relax." Cole sighed "We've got a long drive tomorrow. Let's just relax."

Sam made her way onto the couch, and whispered "nous allons avoir des relations sexuelles" into his ear.

Cole was startled at this. He never thought he'd hear this from all people. "Vous avez de plaisanter, Qu'est-ce qui entré dans votre tête pour vous faire agir de la sorte?" he replied out loud.

"Je ne plaisante pas, je suis trempé." Sam replied, allowing everyone to hear.

"Are you drunk right now?" Cole asked. "Did Avalon try and get you drunk upstairs?"

"What is she even saying?" Clover asked.

"I don't know much French," Alex commented "But it sounds like she's hitting on you."

"Look," Cole replied "I understand what you're saying, but right now just isn't a good time."

"A good time for what?" Clover replied, a hint of jealousy to her voice.

"Yeah, what isn't it a good time for?" Alex added, yelling.

"Well, I guess there goes that." Sam sighed, "Perhaps on the train."

"I'm through with this conversation." Cole replied "Let's change the subject please."

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" the girls asked in unison.

"Perhaps what Beverly Hills is like?" Cole suggested.

"Yeah," Alex replied "How do you not get out very much?"

"Sit down." Cole replied, motioning to the couch.

The other two sat down as Cole stood up. He turned off the TV.

"Now," he began "The reason why I don't get out much is because I live at the WOOHP Headquarters."

"How is that possible?" Alex asked, "Your mother works there, don't you simply live with her?"

"Well, it's not that easy." Cole continued "I technically don't even exist. You can't find me anywhere on the internet. If you were to Google my name, nothing would come up. Even my mother's medical records state that when she was pregnant with me, at 8 months she had a miscarriage."

"So, if you don't exist, then how do you go on missions?" Sam asked "I don't get it."

"What better operative though?" Cole replied "If I don't exist, it's impossible to know who I really am. I could simply assume an Identity, and no one would be the wiser. No one would know I'm gone, and I'd be almost impossible to track."

"How do you live at WOOHP?" Clover asked "I'm pretty sure we could be able to tell if there was an apartment."

"Well," Cole explained "The entrance to my apartment is essentially what seems to be an electrical closet. It takes the activation of a certain three switches in a certain order to open it up to my apartment. I am locked in there until my next mission. That's why you've never seen me around."

"Ouch." Alex replied "You're just locked in there?"

"They give me everything I could possibly need." He sighed "I have enough to keep me fed and entertained so that I don't leave."

"Don't you get out for exercise?" Sam replied.

"I have exercise equipment." Cole replied "I've also got a tanning booth so that I look like I get out."

"How are you not bored though?" Clover commented "I'd go mad if I had that situation."

"I have to admit," Cole sighed "It is boring and lonely at certain times, yet I look forward to missions. I know that I can get as much human interaction as I could possibly need when I get out."

"How does that make it worth it?" Sam inquired "I'd go mad if that was my life."

"Well, it's not a perfect system," Cole explained "Yet it's the best I know of. I've even asked my mother to look into getting me a normal life. I'll be getting an update when the mission's over."

"So how are you going to get a normal life?" Clover questioned further.

"I don't know." He sighed "All I know is that there's a possibility for it."

"What are you going to do?" Alex inquired.

"Right now," Cole replied "I'm going to focus on the mission. If it's not done, there may not be a normal life to go to. When I'm on the mission, I try to focus on that. I rarely distract myself with trivialities that are for after the mission." He paused "So please, let's worry about the mission right now. I want us to try and focus. We're going to need our rest. Let's relax."

"Alright," Clover replied "I'm tired anyways."

**xXx**

Cole woke up the next day, on the floor of the room.

He remembered going to sleep on the couch though. Alex had been sleeping on the sofa-bed of the next furniture piece, while Clover and Sam each had their own beds.

He got up off the floor, and yawned. He scratched his face, noticing more facial hair. His stubble from last night had become what seemed to be the starting phase of a beard.

"Someone looks rugged." Alex replied, sitting up and noticing Cole.

"I feel like I'm dead." He sighed, making his way to the bathroom "I'll get back to you after I've bathed."

**xXx**

After about 20 minutes, he'd finished getting ready, grooming himself as well as showering.

He put on a set of black slacks, a tee-shirt, and a button-down shirt over the tee.

He put on a pair of black dress-shoes.

"What's with the semi-formal look?" Clover inquired "Trying to look sexy?" She made her way up to him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm just trying to fit in for when we get to the train." He sighed "I recommend something semi formal. If you don't have anything, which I highly doubt, I suggest going a step up with formal."

"When are we going to be leaving?" Sam asked, still in bed.  
>"We'll be leaving at ten. It's important that we're all ready by then." Cole replied, taking a seat on the couch "You girls get ready. The Orient Express leaves at five and you have to be on the train at least an hour ahead."<p>

"Why do we have to take the train again?" Alex inquired.

"Because Avalon's taking the train." Cole repeated "If Avalon's going to be there, then we'll have to be there too. It's important that we get there on time. If we're not there an hour before they leave, then we're going to be left at the station. It's also our main way out of Europe. We're stopping in Istanbul, and from there, we'll be driving to the Burj Califa. We're not going to be left in the dust for this. We've got to be ahead."

"Just five more minutes." Sam complained.

"It's currently 8:30." Cole announced "Last I checked, you were already awake. I'd start getting ready."

"Fine." Sam ceded, rolling out of bed "I doubt we're going to be that late."

"You'd be surprised." Cole commented. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Alex inquired.

"Just something on the TV." Cole lied. He couldn't help but grin at Sam. Her hair was currently frizzy and everywhere.

Sam looked in a mirror.

"Wow." She sighed "This is possibly the worst thing at the worst time."

"Who exactly do you have to look good for?" Cole asked "I doubt it's Avalon or me?"

"It's not that." She replied "It's just going to take forever to fix."

"It's really just a matter of a shower and wash, then styling with mousse." Cole explained "Always helps me with my mop."

"That works." She sighed. She stalked towards the bathroom.

**xXx**

After they were all ready and packed, they checked out and left the hotel.

"I say we should drive nonstop." Cole suggested "It's important that we not delay this. Plus, we're taking the car with us on the train. It's important we get there on time."

With that, they got in. Alex had shotgun for this. Clover and Sam sat in the back seats respectively.

Cole started up the engine and left Roye, heading on the highway.

"I still can't believe we got away." Sam commented "How they lost us is incredible."

"I try to forget about the people whom I've escaped from." Cole sighed "It helps to just forget ordeal, seeing as allowing the experience to ride you makes for a sloppy job."

With that, they kept driving.

However, Alex couldn't help but stare at Cole the entire time, rather than in the opposite direction; out the window, like usual.


	12. CH 11: The Orient Express

_**What's up. I have to say, this is really good. I've gotten this story favorited. I'm going to put something new to the story. I'm going to surprise you with something. I think you'll enjoy their trip on The Orient Express. **_

_**Please, enjoy, and review…**_

**Chapter 11: The Orient Express**

**Cole**

After he'd gotten on the highway, he asked the Car GPS "How do I get to Bercy Train Station?"

"Calculating route." The computer sighed "Keep goint until you get to the Périphérique Sud exit."

So, they drove, and Cole was on the lookout for that exit. It was incredibly strange how Alex just kept staring at _him_. She was even playing with her hair.

It took a while for the exit to come up. Cole continued up until the roundabout, when he took the 4rth exit.

He then took a right, left, then the very first right, merged, took a left, then a few more lefts, then another roundabout with the second exit, Until he came toi the Pont de Bercy.

He then went through another roundabout to Boulevard de Bercy. Finally, they arrived at Bercy Train Station.

"We're finally here." He announced. "If you look to the right, you'll see the train station."

He parallel parked right in front.

"What are we going to do about the car?" Sam asked "I doubt we can just leave it here."

"I've got that covered." Cole replied "If you girls will wait with the car, I'll go talk to the people at the station about getting it loaded as cargo. The Orient Express features a few cargo carriages in addition to its passenger line."

He got out, and walked inside.

**Clover**

She couldn't believe it. She was really going to ride the Orient Express. She never was into trains, but after hearing her cousin Jeffery rant on about the accommodations this one had, she couldn't help but covet a first class ticket.

"We're really going to ride the Orient Express?" Alex asked "I've always thought it was too long for a ride."

"Are you kidding?" Sam and Clover replied in unison.

"The Orient Express has some of the best luxury accommodations of any train." Clover sighed "Ever since my cousin Jeffery told me about them, I've always wanted to take it."

"It's so famous too." Sam added "It's been featured in so many things, from the book, 'Murder on the Orient Express' to the James Bond films. It's so famous; it could easily get into any club."

"Still just a train." Alex muttered.

They saw Cole walk out with one of the people from the station.

**Cole**

Jules and Pierre Renet each followed him. They were really nice people.

"So this is the car." Cole announced "You've verified it as part of our reserved cargo. I'd like to have it when we arrive in Istanbul."

"Of course Monsieur," Jules replied "Just leave it to us."

Cole pressed a button on the keys, and the other three doors opened.

"It's time to let them get it from here." Cole announced. "They've just started boarding for the train."

The girls each gave a confirmation response, and got out.

"Here is a cart for your luggage." Pierre replied, dragging a luggage cart "I'll load it."

With that, Pierre and Jules each tried loading the different bags onto the cart, just barely able to do it.

"Here are your bags." Jules panted "I hope you enjoy your train ride."

"Thanks." Cole replied "I will."

With that, they entered the station. It didn't take long to find their platform.

"This is it." Cole announced "We're going to travel in style."

"I'll take care of those." A conductor replied.

Cole turned around "Why thank you." He answered.

With that, they boarded the train.

"Ticket please." Another conductor replied.

"Here they are." Cole replied, handing him their tickets.

"I see you've got a first-class set." The conductor replied "Carriage 3, right after this one." He punched their tickets

"Thank you." Cole replied, relieving the conductor of them.

As they entered the current coach, it was easy to see what they were talking about.

Even though the one they passed through was Coach, it was still amazing to see how lavish those were.

The coach cars had a very modest compartments, with a bed, and a dresser.

As they made their way to the first class carriage, it was a world of difference.

This one had full state-rooms, complete with a full bathroom.

"Let's see." Cole sighed, looking over the ticket "We're in compartment 2A." He looked at the closest door on the right **4A**

"So our compartment will be two up." He reasoned.

They made their way past two more doors, and immediately found it. **2A**

Cole opened the door. As they entered, it was easy to see they were traveling in style.

The room had four beds, a dresser, a bathroom, and even a TV. There was also a telephone, alarm clocks, and even a few lamps. All placed in a room with wood panel walls, and an expensive patterned carpet.

"This is incredible." Clover sighed "How could we get a room like this?"

"Let's just say being a GHOST has its benefits." Cole replied.

"This is incredible." Alex sighed, falling back on one of the beds.

"How can we do surveillance when this whole place is so perfect?" Sam replied, looking everything over.

"I find you can manage." Cole replied. "Hopefully, we're going to not have to do very much."

"I wonder if we can be ourselves for this." Sam replied "I figure that it'll be much easier that way."

"Why not." Cole sighed "However, let's not give out our last names. That way, they can't look us up."

"That's perfect." Alex sighed "I can just be myself."

"If you don't mind." Cole replied "Since service doesn't begin for about…"he paused to check his watch **4:40** "an hour and twenty minutes, I'll watch TV."

"I hope the car's alright." Sam replied "I don't want them to lose it while we're sitting here."

"It's already on the train by now." Cole replied, he turned on the TV "It'll be ready for us when we get to Istanbul. So let's relax a little."

**xXx**

When the train finally left the station, it was one of the first things everybody noticed.

"So what do you say we go get dinner at 7?" Cole suggested, turning off the TV "That way, we'll be all ready to relax."

"I'm wondering what they offer?" Alex replied.

"Well," Clover began "They offer a variety of entrée's, appetizers, desserts, and others. This is all served in the Dining car, number 107."

"Wow." Cole sighed "You sure know a lot about this train."

"I've always wanted to take it." She sighed "I've been wanting to ever since my cousin Jeffery ranted on about it when we were ten."

"Your cousin Jeffery was really weird." Sam sighed "He always wanted to stroke my hair."

"Yeah." Clover sighed "Turns out that now, he has a hair fetish. It's really weird."

Cole grinned, snickering. It wasn't much at the fact, but the idea of one.

"I'm curious." Sam replied "What exactly does Cole like?"

"Uh." He sighed, the sheer awkward factor throwing him off.

"It's a simple question." Clover replied, seconding Sam's question.

"I…uh…" He managed.

"Is this too personal?" Alex asked.

"Let's just say this," Cole sighed "You each have a certain characteristic out of many that I like in a woman. That's all I'm going to say." He leaned back in the chair, looking out the window slightly, watching the city of Paris pass by.

"What exactly is that?" They asked in unison.  
>"That's for me to know," he sighed "And for you three to try to figure out." He grinned, subtly turning his attention to them.<p>

"Whatever it means." Clover announced "I'm going to try to figure it out."

"Huh?" Cole replied, confused.

"I think you like my fashion sense." She announced.

"Well," Cole sighed "I'm not going to tell you straight up. You're going to have to really figure it out." He then realized something. "If you'll excuse me," he sighed, getting up "I have to use the bathroom."

He made his way into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him.

**Clover**

How could he just do that? She wondered.

"Is it just me," Sam asked "Or does he like like us?"

"I think he does." Alex replied.

"I think we should not let it get in the way of our friendship." Sam announced "Let's make a pact not to make any moves on him. We'll keep this strictly professional."

"How is that supposed to work." Clover sighed "I personally am having a hard time keeping my hands off him."

"Exactly." Sam replied "We'll each agree not to try anything. No boy is worth losing a friendship over."

"I agree." Alex seconded.

"What about if he tries something with one of us?" Clover replied "What do we do then?"

"Well," Sam sighed "Let's try not to think about it. I doubt it'll happen."

"Let's make a pact on it." Alex suggested "We won't try to make any moves on Cole."

"Agreed." Clover and Sam replied in unison.

"Agreed." Alex repeated.

**Cole**

After he finished up and washed his hands, he swore he'd heard his name mentioned a couple of times.

He opened the door, and exited the bathroom.

"So," He sighed "Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"I think we should go and look at the great view the train offers." Clover suggested "they have a lounge car that has a panoramic view of both sides."

"That sounds great." Cole suggested.  
>"We're good." Sam replied.<p>

"Sam and I want to stay in the room a bit." Alex added.

"I guess it's you and me then." Cole replied, looking at Clover "Shall we." He offered her his arm.

She gladly took it, and they left the room.

"So what exactly does the view have?" Cole asked.

"Well," She began "We'll have a nice view of the French countryside as we make our way to our next stop Laussanne Switzerland. I think that you'll really enjoy the view."

They passed through the next carriage after the Coach one, which was a bar car.

They arrived at the lounge car, and sat down on a sofa, facing the right side.

"This is how you live." Cole sighed, leaning back to take in the view "It's perfect."

"Monsieur, Mademoiselle." A conductor asked.

They both turned around.

"Here in the Observation car," the rather short and balding conductor began, "We offer a fine selection of hors d'ourves for you to choose from to be brought to you. Here is a menu." He handed them a small menu, with a tassel on it.

"Thank you." Cole replied "I'll let you know when we're ready to order."

"I'll be back around." The conductor sighed, smiling.

"since when did they offer this?" Cole inquired, appealing to Clover's knowledge.

"Well," she sighed "This service has been offered since the 30's. Initially, you had to pay money. In the 70's however, the hors d'voures were made complementary."

"Well," He replied "The pizza squares sound good."

"You get a choice of two." She replied "I think I'll go with the shrimp cocktail."

"I'll be sure to tell him." Cole replied. He sat up, and tapped the shoulder of the conductor who handed them the menu.

"Are you ready to order now?" The conductor replied.

"Indeed we are." Clover confirmed "We'll have the pizza squares, and the shrimp cocktail."

"Thank you." The conductor sighed "Your food will be here in around 4 to 7 minutes."

Cole put his hands behind his head, and sighed. It sure was great that he didn't have to drive. He immediately spotted Avalon walking past, headed towards first class.

"Clover." He whispered "Pervert Billionaire at 4 o'clock."

She turned her head.

Sure enough, Avalon had quite the entourage. In addition to a pair of rather large and buff bodyguards, he had following him a group of about 8 women, all appearing to be around ages 18 to 21.

"That's a lot of women." Cole sighed "Is he having an orgy or something?"

"That man is even more disgusting than the last time we saw him." Clover replied "I can't even imagine how low self esteem those girls have."

"Well," he sighed "I figure he's just as low as dirt. He may be filthy rich, but he's just filthy. Feeling up a woman like that." He shook his head.

"I think he's pathetic to need an excuse." Clover agreed "However, he's not our problem at the moment."  
>"I'm going to have to talk to him during the ride." Cole sighed "I can only imagine what he'd say to me. It's like he's going to make this ride be hell."<p>

"Well just stay in heaven with me then." Clover suggested, putting her hand on his knee "I don't think you should have to worry while you're with me."

"Thanks." Cole sighed, relaxing "I think I should relax a little."

"monsieur and mademoiselle" The conductor replied.

They both turned around "Here is your food." The conductor finished. He handed them their food.

Cole's pizza squares were on a tray with a stand, and Clover's shrimp cocktail was shrimp on a stand-tray with a cup of cocktail sauce in the center.

"estamos viviendo la vida" Cole sighed, talking in Spanish.

"What does that mean?" Clover asked, dipping a shrimp in the sauce.

"It's Spanish for 'we are living the life'," he answered "And we truly are. We're riding the Orient Express, and currently have nothing to worry about." He picked up a mini-pizza and ate it.

"I think you're right." Clover replied, swallowing her shrimp "Sam and Alex don't know what they're missing."

"I think that the view is spectacular." Cole commented "You were right to suggest we come here."

"I think that it's so romantic." Clover admitted "The French countryside, complementary hors d'voures, and the luxury setting is so perfect."

Cole sighed, smiling.

He took another pizza square and ate it.

"So tell me." Clover asked "How exactly does one become a GHOST?"

"It involves a few things." Cole sighed "Specific training, survival missions, and a great deal of acting."

"Acting?" She asked, tilting her head confused.

"Acting is needed to be able to know the character to so many different covers. It's practically essential to getting it down and right."

"Well," she replied "you're such a good actor. Back at the party, I practically believed you were Mark Morrow."

"I've got to say, that's always good." He sighed.

Clover leaned in, slowly, surely. She wrapped her arms around Cole.

"What's going on?" he asked, confused as to what she was doing.

"Shh." She whispered "Trust me."

She continued to lean in, slowly positioning herself on top of him.

Cole then realized what her intent was. He could feel the passion as part of the heat of the moment.

She set herself onto his legs, and continued to wrap her arms around him, pulling herself in. She closed her eyes, and began to tilt her head as she leaned in.

Cole did likewise, tilting his head to the other side also.

She slid in further, moving up to just a couple of inches away, a few inches at a time.

Cole leaned in the other two inches, and their lips met in a sweet, sensual, and passionate kiss.


	13. CH 12: Train Interlude

_**I've got to say, the story's getting interesting. I've got to say, it's fun putting the characters across the globe. I hope you'll enjoy this game I play. **_

_**I'll tell you what else; the official ideas of the story, like what's really going on, are going to be revealed slowly. If you're wondering what "Former Soviet Holdings" are, then let me know. I can tell you that it's relevant to what's going on.**_

_**That being said, this story's not done by a long shot. I can already tell you that. Expect the best in my first mystery.**_

_**So let's get this show on the road people. Enjoy, and review when you're done…**_

**Chapter 12: Train Interlude**

**Sam**

Meanwhile, back in the sleeper suite, they were currently a bit bored.

Sam had decided to read one of her books, this one being Murder On The Orient Express by Agatha Christie.

"So when are we going to have dinner?" Alex sighed, sounding hungry.

"When Cole and Clover get back." Sam replied, annoyed. She was too focused on her book at the moment.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sam questioned.

"It's me, Cole." Cole's voice replied.

**Cole**

He currently had forgotten his key in the room.

Sam opened the door.

"You two done watching through the window?" She asked.

"Yeah." Cole sighed "You missed out on complementary hors d'eourves though. Plus, dinner's due to be served after we've passed through Lausanne."

"Alright." She sighed, opening the door for them.

Cole took a seat on the couch in their room.

"So how much longer until we get to Lausanne?" Sam asked.

"Well," he sighed "We're about 45 minutes away from there. I think it's much easier to just sit back, and relax a bit. I've got to say, the place isn't as bad as one might think."

"Oh Avalon!" A female voice yelled through the wall at the left.

"What the…" Cole commented.

The next thing they knew, there was a bumping on that very same wall.

"That's just wrong." Alex commented.

"I can't believe he's right by us." Sam replied "Right on the other side of that wall is Avalon."

"Yeah." Cole commented "Hard to believe he's right there."

"Whatever." Clover sighed. She turned to face Cole "Can I braid your hair?"

"What the heck?" He asked "Why do you want to braid my hair?"

"I don't know." She replied "I'm bored. You have long hair, and it'll help you look different."

"I don't think you have to braid his hair." Alex commented "However, if you were to put it in a ponytail; then that might work."

"I don't know." He sighed "I really doubt that's necessary."

"You already look quite different with the stubble." Sam replied "However, anyone with half a brain could easily think that you forgot to shave. Having your hair in a ponytail will make you look like a completely different person."

"If you say so." He sighed. He went into his pocket, and pulled out a rubber band. He gathered his hair in the back, and tied it up with the rubber band.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Like a million bucks." Clover commented.

"Like a rich guy." Alex added.

"Like a whole new person." Sam replied.

"If that's the case, then I guess I should try and meet Avalon." He replied.

"And Boom goes the dynamite!" Avalon's voice replied through the wall.

"Ew." Cole commented. "It's probably like beetlejuice, you say his name too many times, and he comes to you."

"Whatever." Clover commented.

The train started to slow down a bit, noticeably felt by the occupants.

"We're stopping in Lausanne," Cole announced "We're supposed to be here for an hour."

"And next," Clover continued "We'll be in Milan, then off to Venice, before heading the rest of the rout to Belgrade, Sofia, and finally Istanbul."  
>"So we'll be stopping at each place?" Sam asked.<p>

"Only for about an hour or two." Cole replied "Each stop is only to embark and disembark. The train will be refueled in Venice for the second half of the journey, but that's only a three hour stop. The train was only at Paris for three hours in Paris, having just arrived when we did."

"I so want to see Milan." Sam replied "Why can't we disembark then?"

"This is the overnight Orient Express." Clover explained "We're not really stopping for very long on this one."

"Well," Cole sighed "Dinner's soon going to start being served after this stop."

**xXx**

When the train started to move again, the boredom was a bit too much to bear.

"I wonder what I should do with my winnings from that party?" Alex asked "Do they have anything where I can buy something?"

"I personally don't recommend souvenirs from our trip," Cole sighed "However, they have places where you can buy things. They're stuff like a blanket or perhaps something to smoke. However, there is a place where you can buy some stuff."

"I remember that car." Clover announced "It's the shopping car, with a shop for certain items. You can purchase candy and stuff like that, in addition to other items, souvenirs, and perhaps a guidebook to the various stops. There are also other items that you can purchase. I don't know very much else about that car."

"I want to check it out." Alex announced "Anyone else want to come?"

"I do." Cole admitted "I just want to check out the train a bit more. Staying cooped up in the sleeper car isn't on the top of my list."

"Let's go then." Alex announced, grabbing a purse that she had filled with her winnings.

They both left the room, and made their way down the train. After going through the coach sleeper cars, the lounge car, the dining car, and two more coach cars, they finally arrived at the shop car.

It was modestly proportioned, with a few aisles of goods and a cashier counter.

"I'll take a look around." Alex announced "do you want anything?"

"I'll see what they have." Cole sighed.

They looked through aisles of mostly gifts, with a few other items around.

He spotted something he thought was interesting. It was an aisle of souvenir flash drives that looked like various cars from the train.

He also found a calendar, a puzzle, and even a guidebook on the history of the train.

He also found a spyglass, with the logo of the train on it.

"I've always wanted a spyglass." He admitted, taking a look through it.

He felt something bump into him from behind.

Turning around, he saw Alex fall backwards.

"I've got you." He sighed, catching her.

In catching her, he had to lean over, holding her in his arms as she was partially off her feet.

"Thank you." She sighed, smiling. She stared into his eyes, looking deep into his soul.

She put her arms around him, pulling herself closer, in addition to back on her feet.

Cole eased her up, realizing what she was trying to do. He continued to wrap his arms around her from where he had them.

They pulled closer together, moving with a passion caused in the heat of the moment.

Alex began to tilt her head to the left, slowly leaning in, closing her eyes ever so slightly.

Cole waited a moment, knowing to only go in ten percent.

She continued to lean in, moving her lips to pucker up.

He saw her lean in, inch by inch, until she reached the 90 percent. At this, he closed his eyes, and finalized it by leaning in the final ten.

They met in a sweet, sensual, and passionate moment. They could feel the moment rise, the tension mount.

Cole opened his mouth, readying his tongue.

However, Alex broke it off, leaving him there, untangling herself from him.

"I'm sorry about that." She sighed, embarrassed, blushing.

"Yeah." Cole managed, unsure of what to say.

"do you want that spyglass?" She asked, noticing it was still in his hand.

"I forgot about that." He laughed "Yeah. I've always wanted a spyglass."

**xXx**

Sam and Clover were both in the room, waiting. Clover had started to braid Sam's hair, hoping to slay boredom.

There was a knock.

"Who is it?" Clover asked.

Instead of an answer, the forms of Alex and Cole entered the room.

"Well," Alex sighed "There wasn't much to choose from. I'm probably going to give the server a generous tip at dinner."

"Thanks for the spyglass." Cole replied.

"We managed to buy a few things." Alex replied, "I got you a few books." She deposited a box set of books that featured the Orient Express "I got you some makeup," she handed Clover a bag.

"So how much of your winnings do you have left?" Sam asked

"I've still got 1,850 Euro." Alex sighed "It's going to be impossible to spend all of our money on this train."

"Well," Cole sighed "I suppose we could do the impossible and ditch the money. We've still only got about $1,200 worth of Euro in the bag. We'll probably spend a good deal here on the train. Dinner's going to be a bit expensive on here."

"Still, we've got a good deal of time to kill." Cole sighed. Hopefully, they could get dinner soon.

He checked the clock. **8:30**. Last he checked, dinner began at 9.

"I don't get how it could take so long." Sam inquired "It's almost impossible to not think about dinner."

"I don't get it either." Cole admitted "However, we should soon be having Dinner. I doubt it'd be that long."

"Let's get ready for then." Sam suggested "That way, we look for the occasion."

"That's a great idea." Cole replied.

**xXx**

They finally finished getting ready again. They were dressed for the rather formal occasion.

Cole once again wore a tuxedo, since men don't really have that much of a choice in what to wear formally.

Alex once again chose an Oriental themed dress. This one was green, with yellow trim, had Coy Fish on it, and a mandala right above her heart. She wore a pair of wedge heels that had straps for her ankles.

Sam decided to wear a dress similar to the one she wore at the party, except with a few key differences. This one was purple, with green lace, and ended at mid thigh. She wore a pair of stiletto heels that if wielded properly, could be used as weapons.

Clover however, took the prize for the most formal dress. She wore a red strapless, with a section that revealed the side of her stomach, and ended at barely above her hands. She wore a set of high-heel boots that went up to her knees.

"Shall we?" Cole asked, opening the door.

He knew that dinner sure would be interesting. He hoped that he wouldn't have to carry Clover back to the room, with her getting drunk again.

"So let's make a few rules." Cole announced "For starters, let's stay away from alcohol."

"Agreed." The girls said in unison.

"Two," he sighed "Keep an eye out. Avalon could be around here."

With that, they nodded.

They made their way to the dining car, and were greeted by a server.

They got a table right by the window, and were handed menus.

"So, how exactly is this supposed to go. Do we do surveillance or eat?" Sam asked, confused.

"I'll do most of that." Cole replied "You two just focus on having a very expensive dinner."


	14. CH 13: Prerequisite

_**This is fun. I'm enjoying this mystery. If you have any questions about **__**anything**__**, please voice them in the review you leave. I can't know about any questions you have pertaining to the plot and the mystery, and know if I'm writing a good one, if you don't let me know.**_

_**That being said, I have a story about what I experienced today. I was mowing the grass, having gone to mow the back yard, just minding my own business. However, this snake goes past me, and it's like a 3 ft long black racer. I freak out, nearly letting go of the gas lever for the thing. All that day, I'm jumping at practically every shadow that moves in the yard. **_

_**It wasn't until I went to start doing detail work, i.e. Edging, weedeating, and blowing, that I start to feel a sense of empowerment, knowing that the Weed-eater and Edger combo machine can easily kill any snake, and that the Leaf Blower can screw with it big time. **_

_**However, the sense of empowerment I got, a sort of power-trip from holding what could possibly be a weapon (However, they were powered by electricity, supplied by an extention cord) had managed to rid me of my fear. Mind you, snakes are terrifying, practically living breathing nightmares. NO QUESTIONS ASKED! **_

_**However, feeling empowered like that made quite the temporary difference. So please, let's get on with it. I'd love to know your questions in a review…**_

**Chapter 13: Prerequisite**

**Cole**

As he read over the menu, he was wondering what this all could mean. He could see up ahead Avalon's table, where he had quite the entourage with him.

However, his stomach requested attention with a growling GLURCH. He figured that he'd best take a moment to feed himself first.

He read over the menu, before deciding, setting the menu down.

He noticed that the girls had done the same.

A waiter walked up to them "Good evening, welcome aboard 107. Can I start you off with some drinks?" he asked.

"Can I get an Arnold Palmer?" Cole asked.

"Perhaps a glass of club soda." Sam suggested.

"Can I get some orange juice?" Alex inquired.

"I'd like a glass of iced tea please." Clover finished.

"I'll be right with your drinks." The waiter replied. "Let me know when you're ready to order your dinner."

"Thank you." Cole quipped for the group.

With that, the waiter left. Looking around, he could see Avalon's party laughing at something.

"I think it's about time we try to make contact." Sam replied to Cole. "It's best off that we try introducing you to them."

"That's a good idea." Cole sighed "I'll try introducing myself as someone else. Perhaps as the great product idea."

"I'd like a bit of fresh air." Sam admitted, indicating to the balcony over at the end of the car, the door apparent "Would you mind escorting me Cole?"

"Certainly." He replied, getting out of his seat.

Sam did likewise, and took his arm. He proceeded to lead her to the balcony, wondering why she'd need fresh air. He highly doubted she'd spent too much time inside, and that she needed fresh air.

The incidents with the other two girls indeed gave a bit of a clue in his mind, but of course, he was taking a blind shot in the dark with that.

He watched as she made her way to the rail, taking in the mountain air and the rock wall that they were facing.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wondering what was going on in that red-haired head.

He decided to approach, and lean on the rail with her.

"Do you think I'd make a good GHOST?" she asked "I've been wondering if I had what it takes."

"Well," he sighed "It takes some special training, and some good acting skills, and you'll easily be able to become a GHOST. I'm not going to lie, but it's not all that it's cracked up to be. It takes quite the commitment to be honest."

"You never answered my question." She replied, looking into his eyes "Would I make a good GHOST?" she asked.

"I think you'd make a damn fine GHOST" he admitted.

He felt her walk her index and middle finger up his arm, slowly and surely making her way to the back of his head. She did this with her left arm.

He saw a look of 'I know what I want' in her eyes, as she put her left hand on the back of his head.

She tilted her head, and began to push his forward, bringing him to her.

He was about to object, as he saw her puckering up.

She brought his head closer, and began to close her eyes. She puckered up even more.

He was in stunned silence as she brought her lips to his, kissing him.

He was in shock at this, yet his body seemed to act for him, as he kissed her back.

He closed his eyes, finalizing the act.

They stood there, lips locked in a sweet, tender kiss. The mountain winds blew around them, whipping their hair up.

Cole could feel Sam's tongue meet his teeth, while he was still focused on the basic kiss, she must be wanting to upgrade it to a full on French.

However, he gave in, and surprised her with his tongue entering her mouth, probing around everywhere.

He could feel hers do likewise, almost as if she was looking for a piece of gum in his mouth to steal.

They continued in the moment for a few seconds longer, before it was broken off.

"Is that what you wanted out here?" Cole asked, body tingling from the sheer ecstasy of the kiss, in addition to the cold wind.

"It was." She replied "I have a feeling you won't tell anyone about this?"

"Your instincts serve you well," he replied "My lips are sealed."

"Let's go back inside." She suggested "It's a bit chilly out here."

With that, he proceeded to escort her back inside, walking to their table. As he walked past, he noticed something about Avalon. It appeared that he'd ordered quite a few drinks, having downed them all.

He figured that the guy would have to pee soon, a chance to start conversation at the urinal.

As he took a seat at the table, he noticed that their waiter brought them their drinks.

"What was that about?" Alex asked, confused as to what they were doing outside.

"I simply needed the cold wind to wake back up." She lied "It was very helpful."

"So what's the deal?" Clover asked "Are you really going to try and befriend Avalon."

"I am." Cole sighed "it's not that hard. In fact, he's had quite a few drinks. He should be getting up to use the bathroom pretty soon. I'll simply use the urinal next to him."

"So you're trying to meet him at the urinal?" Alex inquired "That's so not going to work."

"You'd be surprised how many male friendships have started at urinals." Cole replied "It's one of those places that all men will have to use. I'm told it's a lot like the talking while you girls are in the stalls."

"So you're going to try and befriend him." Clover commented, because he's getting up right now."

Looking over at Avalon's table, he could see Avalon start to get up.

Cole took a moment to chug down his Arnold Palmer, and made his way from the table.

He stayed a few steps behind Avalon, as not to arouse suspicion.

Entering the bathroom, he saw Avalon in the far urinal, with two more to the right, without dividers.

Cole made his way up to the middle one, and began to do what needed to be done.

"Sure have quite the harem back there." Avalon commented.

"Yeah." Cole chuckled "I tell you what though, there's never enough of you to go around."

"That's so true." Avalon sighed "All of the women I'm with can't play chess worth crap. Is there any way you'd be interested in a game?"

"I actually would be." Cole admitted "Perhaps I could meet you in your room after dinner?"

"Certainly." Avalon commented, finishing up and flushing. "I'll be waiting for you after dinner."

"I'll see you then." Cole replied, turning his attention back to his stream. He had to admit, the Arnold Palmer sure went through him.

**Sam**

As she watched Avalon return to his table, she wondered if Cole had any luck in there. It could make or break this mission if Avalon was a complete cold fish back there.

She also noted the glass he left behind, and how quickly he drained it. Sure would end up in there a long time.

She saw Cole leave the men's room. She hoped it went well.

**Cole**

Taking a seat back at the table, he saw Sam looking at him.

"How'd it go?" she asked, concerned.

"It went pretty good." He sighed "I have a chess match with him after dinner."

"That's incredible." Alex replied "That after just talking at the urinal."

"Yep." He replied "Now let's order our food."

Scanning the menu, he found what he wanted.

When they all were ready, they set their menus down, as the waiter came to them.

"So what will you be having tonight?" the waiter asked, ready to write everything down.

"I'll be having the roast duck." Cole replied.

"I'll have the filet mignon" Sam quipped.

"I'll have the lobster." Clover added.

"I'll have the chef's salad." Alex replied.

"I'll be right with your food shortly." The waiter replied.

"So what do you think the deal is with that document." Sam asked.

"I think Avalon's definitely hiding something." Cole whispered "Hopefully, I think I can get something out of him."

"Well," Clover commented "I think him telling you something would help. You should probably wear a wire."

"I would," Cole replied "If we had one. We probably do, but it'll be a pain to find one."

"Well I'm starving." Alex quipped "Can we table the conversation? I'm so hungry I could eat a tree."

"Here are your entrée's" the waiter announced, carrying a tray.

He proceeded to serve everyone their food, before leaving with "Let me know if you need anything else."

"So how exactly do you go to school?" Sam asked, "Seeing as you don't leave the building except for missions."

"I've got virtual school." Cole admitted "Through a private tutor. I want to know what high school is like."

"Well," Sam replied "It's really busy, and there's so many classes to take and everything. Then you've got the cliques."

"So it's just like the movies and TV." Cole commented "I imagine the drama."

"Yeah," Clover replied "Mandy's full of it."

"Who's Mandy?" Cole asked, confused.

"Just the biggest drama queen in the entire school." She replied "She thinks she's so big. I think if we brought you to school, she'd probably be knocked down a peg."

"Well," Cole replied "If she's so big, it's only a matter of time before someone spreads a nasty rumor about her that takes her down a peg. It's in practically every movie."

"Just eat your duck." Sam replied "We're not going to spread a rumor about her."

"Whatever." Cole shrugged "I'm just saying what I know from what I've seen."

"So what's the deal with the Burj Califa?" Clover asked "It sounds like something big."

"Big's an understatement." Cole replied "That building is the tallest in the world. It's our next destination after we get off the train in Istanbul."

"Well," Sam replied "If we can get a nice suite near Avalon's, we'll be able to listen in on him."

"Let's table those plans for the car." Cole suggested "I think it's better to focus on one thing at a time." He then put a piece of the duck in his mouth, and continued to eat.

**XxXxXxXxX**

When they were done, they paid the check, which as predicted, took a big percentage of their Euro's.

On the way back however, Cole couldn't help but get in the mood for what waited for him in the next room. He figured that the girls could get on without him for a little while.

As he opened the bedroom door for them, he couldn't help but notice a certain long-haired blonde following them, an arousal-causing perfume wafting in the air. It was making him a bit suspicious.

He tried not to let it get to him, seeing as he had a single chance to impress Avalon with his chess game, and that he should focus on that.

Cole knocked on **3A**'s door, hoping that Avalon would be in there.

He heard a voice, and a bunch of feminine giggling. It was as if a joke was cracked, seeing as the timing would suggest it.

There was the sound of a lock being manipulated, before Cole was greeted by a man in dark shades and a suit.

"You're here for the chess game, right?" the man replied.

Cole nodded, trying his hardest to hide his fear.

"Let the poor man in Jonah." Avalon's voice called out from in the room.

The bodyguard, Jonah, opened the door all the way, and stepped aside for Cole to enter.

"I hope you brought your A-game" Avalon replied, indicating to the chessboard on the table.

"I sure did." Cole replied.

He took a seat across from Avalon, with a tension in the air. On the couch, Avalon's harem was seated. By the door, two of his bodyguards stood, waiting.

"Before we begin," Avalon replied "I'd like for everyone else to leave." He reached in his wallet, and pulled out a stack of Euros, tossing them to his harem "You can have all of that to spend at the gift shop car. Just leave for a good two to three hours."

"What about us?" Jonah replied "We can't just leave you?"

"Stand on the outside of the door." Avalon instructed "I have a panic button item, which I can signal you with. However, I doubt I will need to." He paused "Now please leave us alone."

With that, the harem left through the door, working already to split up the cash Avalon gave them.

The bodyguards stepped outside, and shut the door behind them.

Cole looked over at Avalon, wondering what this was all about.

"I know who you are, Agent West." Avalon announced.


	15. CH 14: Game Begin

_**Nice place I left you on, huh? I've got to say, this fic is doing really well. I enjoy putting up an actual mystery. **_

_**Let's get on with it. Please review…**_

**Chapter 14: Game Begin**

**Cole**

He tried his best to bluff, hoping that Avalon was just guessing.

"I don't know who you're talking about." He lied, hoping to throw off Avalon.

"I know who you are Boy." The CEO replied "I assure you that I'm the only one who knows."

"Where are you getting with this?" Cole asked, dropping the bluff.

"I realize I am being chased by an agent of sorts." Avalon explained "I only know who you are because of a certain person."

"Who?" he asked, confused as to the giveaway.

"A certain Adele Bouvett." Avalon sighed "She apparently was one of the few people who knew of your existence. I can tell you right now that she is very much alive."

He had frozen at the mention of the name. Adele Bouvett was a former WOOPHCIO, and was one of the best agents they had. Until she went rogue and killed her partner.

That was two years ago.

"How do you know Bouvett?" Cole asked, masking his shock.

"I know her because of a favor I played." Avalon explained "She was caught by Italian Authorities on rather trumped up charges. I knew the judge of her case, and paid to have her be let off. All done last year, after she was caught in Selemmi Shipping. There was blood shed all over the floor in addition to bullet holes. However, there wasn't a body found. She was charged on attempted murder. If I hadn't of gotten her off, I wouldn't have such a great tail to your party."

It all hit him then. That woman, Adele Cousteau, was really Bouvett. The only thing he could even do was to warn the girls.

"Now please." Avalon sighed "I wish to commence our chess game."

Cole calmly took a seat, at the table.

"Now I figure since my guards are gone, and we are the only two in here," Avalon added "I'll simply call you Cole."

"Are you the only person who knows?" Cole asked.

"Yes." Avalon replied "I'd like to keep it that way. I enjoy being in the crosshairs of others when it comes to this. I rather enjoy to watch my every step. Especially with what I have planned."

"And what would that be?" Cole asked.

"That will be revealed soon enough." Avalon sighed "I'd prefer we start our match. Would you like to go first or second?"

Cole took a moment to think. Avalon sure was being pushy. "I'll go second." He answered.

"I'll move first then." He took the pawn on the center left, and moved it to the center.

Cole took a moment to think. He had this move, and could easily take the center for Avalon's Pawn. Whoever controlled the center controlled the game.

He took the pawn on the center right, and took it two spaces. Consequently, this brought his move to the center of the board, diagonal from Avalon's pawn.

"Interesting choice in move" Avalon commented "You really can tell a lot about a person by their chess-game. For example, your choice of moving second shows that you prefer to feel out a situation first."

"You're right" Cole admitted "I also have a situation for you. Two choices remain for you" He motioned to the pawn "You can either take my pawn, and risk losing the center, or allow me to stay, and risk losing your pawn."

"I see somebody's a maverick" Avalon laughed, a light chuckle "Perhaps" He replied, joining in a little head-game "What are you going to do?"

"This" Avalon replied. He moved his pawn to take Cole's.  
>Cole moved his next pawn in line straight to Avalon's, taking back the center.<p>

"Interesting play" Avalon commented "I think we're onto something."

Avalon immediately moved his Knight out, L-ing it to the spot near the center.

Cole immediately thought for a moment on what Avalon would do. Not that he should have anything to worry about with this though. He'd have the center, and nothing else could get to it.

He knew that there was a use for the center he held, and that he still had all of his pawns.

Cole moved another one forward, taking the spot only 1 spot to the left from his current position.

"I have a question for you." Avalon admitted, taking another pawn, this one on the right, and moving it forward. "Are you sure you want to play this game?"

"It's a bit too late to stop the match" Cole replied, chuckling.

"I'm not talking about this chess game" Avalon sighed, motioning to the board. He then crossed his arms "I'm talking about the next week and a half"

"I don't get what you're saying" Cole admitted.

"I know you'll be following me" Avalon sighed, "I was thinking we could play a little game between us with your mission."

Avalon opened a desk drawer, and pulled out two digital touch-screen chessboards.

"We play the game, and you find out how deep this rabbit-hole goes." Avalon replied. "Are you in?"

Cole thought for a moment about the girls, and if they'd be able to keep up. He'd taken down plenty of megalomaniacs like Avalon using similar techniques. However, at a simple whim, Avalon could have him compromised. This is never a good thing.

Unfortunately, this was one of those times where the mission was too important.

"I'm in" Cole answered.  
>"Well then" Avalon moved his pawn that was in front of the queen forward. "Lets see how you handle this."<p>

Cole took another pawn forward, hoping to win both games.

Avalon moved his bishop diagonally across the board, immediately securing the spot right in front of the king.

"And I take your bishop" Cole replied, moving his king up one spot.

The game went on similar for a couple of hours. Neither truly gained any headway with this. Cole only had a leg up slightly, and even then, it varied.

**Clover**

She had been wondering what Cole was doing in Avalon's room. She saw all of Avalon's entourage leave the room, and walk out.

She currently couldn't stand waiting in the room. Alex was watching TV, and Sam was reading one of the books from the box set.

She wanted to try and go out onto the balcony car. There was supposed to be one in front of the First-Class Carriage.

As she walked, still wearing her formal dress from dinner, she sighed. Cole was currently in a room with a pervert possibly with a gun to his head, and for the sake of the mission, there was nothing she could but wait outside.

Taking a step onto the balcony car's inside section, she noticed the lack of people. Usually, this car was full of passengers getting a good view. Now however, there was no one out here.

She began to walk up the steps and out onto the balcony. It ran around the car's roof, and consisted of a single platform, with a couple of benches.

When she looked around however, she was not alone at all.

There, standing at the edge, smoking a cigarette, was Adele Cousteau. Still wearing the semi-formal outfit, which consisted of a white blouse, black pleated skirt, low heeled shoes, and hair worn back, she was staring off the edge of the mountain, down onto whatever Eastern Bloc country they were passing through.

"I see you're taking the train as well" Cousteau replied, turning around. Like a typical European smoker, rather than hold her cigarette between her index and middle finger straight up, she held at the tip of her thumb and index, rest of the hand in a fist.

"Yes," Clover replied, before asking "Did you ever get that payment from Avalon?"

"Not quite" Adele replied, dropping the cigarette, and stamping it out with her foot. "I now owe him a favor"

"And what's that?" Clover asked, hoping to get a straight answer from the woman.

"I have to kill Cole West" she replied "The man you're traveling with"

Clover froze at this, wondering how she'd been found out so soon, hoping also to try and bluff her way out of this. "You're crazy"

"Am I" Cousteau asked "Because last I checked, Clover Ventnor, you're both members of WOOHP, and I've been trying to take out any agent I see".

Clover wondered what she was talking about. "I'm afraid you're simply crazy"

"I'm not crazy" Cousteau replied "Just rogue"

Clover paused for a moment, wondering who this woman could be. Then it hit her.

Adele Cousteau must be the rogue WOOHPCIO "French". It would make perfect sense. She'd been warned about this Rogue Operative for a while.

She immediately threw off her heels. She hoped that it wouldn't have to come to a fight, but she wanted to be prepared just in case.

Cousteau ran forward, before jump-kicking Clover.

Clover was unprepared for this, and was brought to the ground.

Adele stood over, and stomped with her right leg.

Clover rolled out of the way, before getting back on her feet, slowly.

At a quarter of the way up, Cousteau ran forward, hoping to get in range to do a roundhouse-kick.

Clover took a moment to trip-kick the woman, bringing her straight to the ground onto her butt.

Clover took the moment to stand up, and quickly hoped to escape. This wasn't exactly a good place for that sort of thing.

She ran to the stairs, leaving her shoes where they were, and hoping to be able to hide out.

**Cousteau**

_She took a moment to throw herself back onto her feet, and reach into her purse, withdrawing her best friend, the silenced Glock she kept. _

_ Cocking it, she proceeded to take aim at the WOOHP agent trying to get away_.

**Clover**

She skidded into the stairs, knowing that she was safe for a moment. She picked up the ends of her dress and began to walk quickly down the stairs.

She took the left to the spot between cars, and proceeded to cross.

As she was walking across where they were connected, there was a light popping sound, and a chip of the car ahead was blown off.

Turning around quickly, she saw Cousteau line up another shot.

Clover wasted no time, opening the next door and entering, before shutting it behind her.

She took a short moment to calmly walk up to her room, open the door with her key, and enter inside.

She threw the door backwards behind he while she shut it, letting it shut on its own.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked, looking up from her book, a confused look on her face.

"I think we should keep to the room" Clover sighed "Someone's trying to kill us"

THUD! The door was stopped violently.

There, standing in the doorway, was Cousteau, holding a silenced Glock.

"Time to die spies" Cousteau laughed, slipping in the Glock, hoping to line up some perfect shots.


	16. CH 15: Paradigm Shift

_**So how is it now; I hear the weather's nice. I don't really know about where you are, but I Wish You Were Here; where I am of course, I won't say.**_

_**Let's just get on with it. I have a feeling you'll want me to continue, full steam ahead. **_

_**So enjoy, and review, since I love critique…**_

**Chapter 15: Paradigm Shift**

**Cole**

As he was inside Avalon's room, clearly with the upper-hand. He had his king castled, a knight, both bishops, and his queen, in addition to the other rook, and a final pawn, still holding the center.

Avalon had three pawns, and all of the other pieces, yet was missing one bishop and his queen.

It was almost impossible to know who had the upper hand. It was one of those situations in chess that hardcore players dreamt about.

And it was Avalon's move. Cole knew this would be interesting.

"Pawn takes knight" Avalon replied, using one of his pawns to take Cole's last knight; which was diagonal from the pawn in the first place.

This was exactly what Cole wanted. He couldn't imagine a better situation.

This put the Billionaire's pawn directly in the path of his queen.  
>"Queen takes pawn" Cole replied, using the moment to snag an almost unbelievable sight.<p>

It was also two spaces diagonal from the other pawn, which was directly in front of Avalon's king.

The Billionaire had managed to keep his king boxed in completely, two rooks on each side, and a pawn directly in front.

Mind him that Avalon had a pawn directly diagonal from his bishop, had his knights ready to take the rooks castling him in, and the other bishop guarding it.

Avalon had more pieces, yet didn't see the mistake he'd made. Cole simply needed one more move to be able to checkmate Avalon. Avalon had more pieces, and had a clear path ready. However, Cole had been able to make do with fewer pieces, and as a result, owned the game essentially.

"I'll have my knight take your rook" Avalon sighed, L-ing his knight directly to the rook castling the king in.

This was one of those times where Cole knew something was big.

"Check" Avalon announced.

"King takes knight" Cole sighed, taking advantage of the situation. It was very possible for the king to capture, provided it was in line as a way to get out of check; One never used the king to overtly take the field.

Cole had this in the bag. It was one of those chances that he relished; he had the right move and all. It was only one thing standing in his way.

He quickly glanced around the board, making sure it all worked out.

Avalon gasped when Cole reached for his queen, realizing the error of his strategy. One simply had to make a single move and it was over.

"Queen takes pawn" Cole announced, moving his queen to take the lone pawn in front "Checkmate"

Avalon took a short moment to realize what had just happened. It was clear that Cole had managed to outplay him at something which seemed very important to the guy.

"Good game" Cole replied, offering his hand.

Avalon accepted "Hopefully our next game will be as fun as this."

The billionaire proceeded to withdraw one of the digital chessboards, and handed it to Cole. "Move carefully"

There was a commotion outside the door audible as Cole made his way out of the room.

**Clover**

She gulped at Cousteau/French's words. This was a rogue who specifically took down WOOHP operatives for fun.  
>There was a CLICK, and it came from behind Cousteau, not from her.<p>

Cousteau secretively put the gun in her purse, before turning around.

It appeared that one of the conductors was standing behind her. The man seemed to be a lifesaver at the moment.

"I'm afraid you can't enter that room without a first-class ticket" the Conductor replied. "Unless they invited you in?"

The girls then realized that the conductor was talking to them. This was their one chance to get away.

They gave various forms of "No," shaking their heads, waving their hands, and saying the word all at the same time.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave for your cabin then" the conductor replied to Cousteau.

"Fine" she sighed, shouldering her purse, and walking out.

"Are you ladies okay?" The conductor asked, waiting until Cousteau was gone.

"Yeah" Alex managed.

"Let me know if anyone tries to break into your room again" The conductor replied. At a slight cock of the head, eyes in Clover's direction, he blushed, and started to giggle.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked, confused.

The conductor simply laughed more and blushed redder.

"YOU'RE LOOKING UP MY DRESS!" Clover screamed "GET OUT!"

"As you wish" the conductor replied, pausing to take a mental note.

Clover caught on, and closed her legs. If any guy would have any right in her mind to look up there, it would be her boyfriend, or whoever she was interested in.

Someone like Cole, who seemed to be nowhere to be found. It was the strangest thing. She swore that she was probably cursed with her looks.

**Cole**

He stepped out of Avalon's cabin, digital chessboard in hand. He swore that something didn't seem right. He swore he heard gunshots during his game with Avalon.

Fishing out his key, and entering his cabin, he was greeted with quite a surprise.  
>The three girls were all waiting for him, with the TV off, books down, and whatnot. They were all staring at him.<p>

"Is something wrong?" He asked, wondering, as he entered and shut the door behind him.

"We were attacked while you were out" Clover replied "A rogue agent has been assigned to kill you"

He froze at this.  
>"It was that same woman who had been following us" Sam explained "she is after you, and we want to know why, and who she really is"<p>

"Alright" he sighed, taking a seat on the bed "That woman is really Adele Bouvet, and she used to be a WOOHP Counter Intelligence Operative. Her codename, as you might suspect, was French. Two years ago, on a routine mission, she turned on her partner, putting a bullet in his brain. Since then, she'd been tracking down WOOHP operatives and killing them. Six months ago, she found me at a warehouse in an Italian dockyard. In the ensuing fight, she managed to put several bullets in me, and slice me up as badly as you see now. I managed to escape her in the warehouse, yet nearly died from blood-loss." He paused for a moment, letting the words sink in "I had managed to be picked up by a passing ambulance, and thanks to the EMTs, was able to be saved. Since then, I've been watching my back for Bouvet, certain that she'd focus on killing _me_. I've found out that she's working for Avalon."

"What do we do?" Alex asked "She could compromise us at any minute."

"She knew my full name!" Clover exclaimed.

"Bouvet is a former WOOHP operative" Cole replied calmly "She'll know of any normal operatives such as yourselves. She knows me from an operation we did together. Before, she'd only heard of my codename; Midnight."

"Wait a second" Sam interrupted "_You're _Midnight?"

"Yes" Cole replied "That's what I have been recorded as on transcripts. There's also Jungle Snake, Redwood, Helix, Challenger, and Foghorn. Those are also associated with me."

"I thought those were all different people" Sam replied "I remember Foghorn was the one who put the virus in the Iranian Nuclear Plant's computer, Helix hacked into the Kremlin's supercomputer, Challenger stopped the break-in to the Swiss Bank Headquarters, Redwood found Osama Bin Ladin, and Jungle Snake had done Black Ops in numerous places. I never realized that they were all the same person."

"And you can't tell a soul" Cole replied "You can't even mention that fact anymore. People are watching for them, and if they find out that all of us are one and the same, then I am a dead man."  
>"So what's that chessboard in your hand?" Alex asked.<p>

"Avalon thinks that it'll be needed as we track him down." Cole replied "It's one of those cat and mouse games that he wants to play with us."

"That reeks guilty" Sam exclaimed "I say we arrest him right now and put an end to this."

"We don't know what he's guilty of though" Cole sighed "It could be something different than what we're after. And if he's just toying with us to distract, than we risk losing out on the true enemy. I say that we simply take the time to rest up, and get ready when we arrive in Istanbul. It's a long drive to Dubai, and the clock is ticking." He paused "Besides, we've done all we can on this leg of the trip."

"So we're going to wait?" Clover asked.

"We'll rest" Cole sighed, removing his bowtie "I have a feeling that Avalon will be too, as will everyone else on the train."

Before anyone could say anything more, a loud female moan was heard through the wall between their room and Avalon's. Then there was a female yell of "Oh Avalon! You Animal!"

"Avalon should rest soon" Cole corrected, taking note of what had just been heard "I have a feeling that he'll be worn out from all of the sex soon enough."

"That is just disgusting" Alex replied "Let's turn on something to drown it out."

Cole picked up the remote, and turned on the TV. On came a French dub of an episode of Friends. It was dubbed into French, yet had the subtitles in English below.

"I remember this episode" Cole chuckled "This is the one where Ross kissed Chandler's mom"

"You watch this show?" Clover asked.

"I've got the entire series on DVD back at my apartment" Cole replied "I love this show."

With that, they kept watching. There were about three more episodes that came on before they finally turned in for the night.

_ The Orient Express continued to go all through the night; passing through the various Eastern Bloc countries on its way to Istanbul, where the next leg of the Spy's journey will continue, and the game will begin…_


	17. CH 16: Waking Up

_**I personally feel terrible. I have left so much to be done with this fic, and the fact that I have done none of it makes me sad and afraid.**_

_***Sees angry mob of Totally Spies fans***_

_**MOB: We want you to update!**_

_**WARLORD DARNELL: Please don't kill me! I'm only in high school!**_

_***Hides away from mob in a dumpster, hears crowd confused and angry***_

_**With the current situation of angry fans trying to rip me limb from limb, I think I am going to update now. Please, don't kill me, and don't stone me either; just review…**_

**Chapter 16: Waking Up**

**Constantinople**

_ It was once known as the "Second Rome", the place where principles of empire remained. Situated on a small river leading to the black sea, it was a place where trade always happened, from during ancient times as the Byzantine Empire, and known as Byzantium; to the days of the middle ages, Renaissance, and up to the turn of the century, when it was known as Istanbul, and was owned by the Ottoman Empire. The Ottoman Turks held it as a prized possession, and up until the empire broke, it was their shining capital._

_ It was a city where the roman architecture still remained, where the old was always mixed with the new. Everything in the city had some significant history to it. Even the people, who all have various stories to tell; some who remember working as conductors for the Orient Express during its stopping time in the city._

_ Meanwhile, at that same train station pulled-in the latest of that same famous train. It carried two parties onboard, each with their own motives. One had the billionaire playboy with his own secret agenda; the ends of which only he was privy. Another had the trio of teenagers who weren't all what they seemed; and were determined to stop the former, at whatever he may have been doing. _

**Cole**

He yawned, feeling completely refreshed. He rose from his bed, and stretched; amazed at how well he slept. During the other nights, he'd slept on sofas or pull-out beds. He rarely had the chance to sleep in an actual bed. He'd always let the girls have one, a piece of mannerism that he was raised with. He'd taken covers as a man who wasn't like that at all before, yet he knew that there was no need to play one right now; since these three were his new partners.

He saw Clover in the bed next to his on the right, sleeping peacefully; blonde angel she was.

In the bed on the left, he saw Sam, sleeping face down? A glance from a slightly higher angle showed her body was face-down, but her head was off to the side.

By the door slept Alex, who somehow managed to sneak a Beanie Baby with her? It had seemed that one of the things she either packed was a stuffed animal that she was sleeping with. It was kind of cute in his opinion.

He slid out of the bed, and looked out of the curtains in front of the window. It seemed that they were coming upon the outskirts of Istanbul. They'd obviously have to clean up and pack up.

As much as he liked the Orient Express, he knew that all good things must come to pass. It was but one item of their journey, their quest to stop a powerful man with dire ambitions.

"Rise and shine ladies" He announced, opening up the curtains on both windows.

The influx of sunlight immediately filled the room. What was once smothered morning darkness became a full shining morning glory.

This immediately woke up the three women, who began to stir from their slumber.

"What the hell Cole?" Clover asked "Let us sleep. It's only…" she immediately paused to look at the clock on the night stand "6:00 in the morning"

"And we're disembarking the train at 9:30." Cole explained "Unless you want to be yelled at by the train staff, and pay out of _your_ pocket for a return trip, you might want to pack and bathe while you can. It's a three hour drive from Istanbul to Dubai you know."

"Why can't we take the train?" Alex asked.  
>"There isn't a train that goes through the Empty Quarter as of now" Cole replied "I'm sure if there was a train that went to Dubai, WOOHP would probably have us be on it."<p>

"So we're going to be driving again?" Sam complained "Three hours in the car?"

"Why can't we take a jet or a helicopter?" Clover asked "WOOPH usually has something like that for us when we do a mission"

"That's because when you do a mission," Cole explained "You are actually acknowledged to be 'on a mission' with WOOPH and you get to use your actual names. When you're a Global Hostilities Operations Specialist Tactician, or GHOST, you aren't exactly supposed to be told of. Most of us don't have public lives, live in isolation somewhere remote, or take on other cover identities for everyday life."

"Wow" Sam replied. "But no time to talk about that. Need coffee."

She proceeded to get up, and walk lethargically to the complementary coffeemaker that was in their suite, and started to brew a pot.

"I'm going to grab a shower. I recommend you pick out something to wear, preferably something nice yet comfortable, because we'll be driving in on a highway in the desert"

With that, he proceeded to grab a towel and walk into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

**Clover**

_Desert! _She thought to herself.

She bolted up, and ran to the window. Immediately, she saw the desert environment that the city was located. She also couldn't believe that they were in desert. The sandy type too, not the rocky type that California had. This was genuinely the worst place that Cole had brought them to yet.

She couldn't imagine anything worse than this

"COLE!" she yelled, banging on the bathroom door, yelling at the man who stole her heart.

**Cole**

He was currently taking a shower when he heard his name screamed, and banging on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" he replied, raising his voice ever so slightly.

"You brought us into desert!" Clover replied, screaming.

"Well it's not like it's a forest" Cole joked.

He continued to wash himself, and laughed. He was amazed at how little they must have gotten around.

"You're paying for fixing my hair if it's damaged" Clover screamed

"Fine by me" Cole replied, laughing his ass off. He set the bar of soap down and stepped under the shower stream.

**Sam**

The coffee bubbled in the carafe, slowly, artfully. The warm aroma of coffee was wafting through the air from the coffeemaker, slowly filling her nostrils with the robust scent of coffee.

BEEP!

The coffeemaker signaled that the brew was ready, and that the process was complete. This was the one noise that Sam had wanted to hear.

She took the carafe in one hand, the mug she had on a tray in the other, and poured from the former into the latter. It was amazing how luxurious their room was; they had a Gellavia coffee-maker standard. Impressive in her mind.

She set the carafe back in the coffeemaker, and began to drink from her mug.

The warm liquid flowed from the cup, through her mouth, exciting her tastebuds with the bitter taste, waking her up slightly. She set the mug down as she finished her sip, and immediately felt the alertness from the influx of caffeine. It was a sensation that she couldn't wake up without.

**Cole**

Having finished showering and grooming himself; his long hair blow-dried into waves and hanging down in 80's hair metal fashion, he felt proud of himself and knew that Avalon would definitely do a double take if they saw each other on the street.

Cole stepped out of the bathroom and let all of the steam into the room.

"Bathroom's open to whoever wants it" he announced, going into his suitcase and pulling out his outfit that he planned on wearing.

This consisted of some business-casual cargo slacks, with a few pockets at thigh level in addition to at the waist. They were black, and at first glance, one had no idea that they were cargo.

He then proceeded to put on a tight-fitting tee-shirt, one which showed off the scars on his arms.

"What the heck?" Alex asked "That's what you're going to wear?"

"I'm not done yet" Cole admitted.

He then proceeded to put on a black oxford shirt, which he buttoned down all of the way and tucked into his pants. Still, requiring the final piece of clothing to make the faux look complete, he withdrew his sport coat and put that on.

"What do you think?" Cole asked.

"Impressive" Sam replied "I see you're prepared for the real job underneath. Now about that drive"

"What about it?" Cole asked.

"Well, you're basically saying that we'll be driving again" Sam replied "And three hours in a car through the desert seems like hell to me"

"Well, if there was another low-key way to get to Dubai, I'm sure that we'd be taking it instead" Cole explained "However, we drove all of the way from England to Paris; why not from Istanbul to Dubai?"

"Because we're going through six countries to get there." Sam interjected.

"How do you know our route will take us that far?" Cole asked "I haven't entered the address."

"It's the minimum number we'd go through" Sam replied.

"Then why didn't you say 'at least?" Cole asked.

"Don't you change the subject on me!" Sam replied "Vous morceau chaud de l'homme"

"Really?" Cole asked "This again? I thought you'd had enough from last night."

"Last night?" Alex asked. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing" Cole and Sam both answered in unison.

"Whatever" Alex replied, as Clover stepped out of the shower and began to change.

"I recommend you wear something practical and mission based underneath" Cole announced "It's mission first once we get to the Burj Khalifa. We have to spy on Avalon's meeting, one way or another."

"So," Clover replied, wearing her basic underwaer "No catsuit?"

"Not yet" Cole replied "I highly doubt you could disguise a WOOHP Operative Catsuit as stockings. Too sleek and shiny."

"How would you know?" Clover asked, slipping into some cargo minishorts, and a halter top.

"Well, for starters, your shoes are also a part of the catsuit" Cole replied "And those weren't even packed with your clothes"

"WHAT!?" The three girls exclaimed in unison. "We don't have our spy-suits?!"

"No GHOST actually brings one" Cole sighed "It's standard to make it seem like an independent agency did the job. A WOOHP Spysuit is almost commonly seen. To wear one practically screams that WOOHP was behind this."

"So what will we be wearing?" Sam asked.

"There are various utility outfits that you can wear." Cole explained "Underneath all of the everyday clothes and fancy dresses."

"Wait" Sam asked, going to her suitcase and rifling through the contents, until she came across cargo pants that weren't quite trousers, and weren't quite shorts.

"Yep" Cole replied "That's what that stuff is. Prepare to dress out of uniform, because there's no way you can dress in a spy-suit"

"I'm going to take a shower now." Sam replied, setting her coffee down, and grabbing a towel from the stand "You're welcome to join me Cole"

She winked, before walking into the bathroom while throwing her hips in a seductive movement, done by switching foot dominance.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked.

"I don't know" Cole replied "But let's just say that sometimes she can really throw banter"

"Banter?!" Clover exclaimed "What's she doing throwing banter at you?"

"I have no clue" Clover lied, hoping to protect the unity of the group. He personally couldn't believe how all three girls were into him like that. He wouldn't mind all of the possibilities, if it wasn't for the fact that it was practically getting in the way of the mission.

"I already took a shower last night anyways" Alex announced, slipping out of her pajamas and into a pair of cargo pants, a black shirt, and ultimately an Oriental-style cocktail dress that she seemed to be preferring.

Cole simply flipped on the TV and decided to brush up on his Arabic, one of his less-proficient and less-used languages. He knew most of the Arabs that he would be dealing with were the rich type who knew English; it still didn't hurt to brush up on the language, just in case they were held up on the way.

"What are you saying?" Clover asked, about ten minutes into his brush-up, right as he was working on some rather difficult phrases.

"It's Arabic" Cole explained "Rather akin to Spanish, making sense since the Moors were Arabs, and believe it or not, much easier."

"It sounds scary" Clover admitted.

"I promise I'll only use it when there's no alternative to English" Cole replied "I am not as proficient with it as I am with other languages though. That's why I'm brushing up on my Arabic. I remember most of it; I just need to brush up on pronunciation. Considering how when you're asking for coffee can be mistaken for an anti-Islamic insult if you aren't careful."

"I'll be sure to let you talk then." Clover replied.

"You want to know what I've always wanted to learn." Sam asked, yelling to where she could be heard.

"What?" Cole replied.

"Basque" she explained "It's a linguistic isolate, and contains no relation to any other languages. I would love to even be a passive speaker; it seems so fascinating."

"Erakargarria oso iruditzen zait" Cole admitted; trying out his least-proficient and least-used language. It was the one language he always tripped up on. However, he found that certain phrases and a bit of honesty were always helpful.

"What language is that?" Sam asked.

"That's Basque" Cole replied "It's the one language that I have the most trouble with. Being a language isolate; it's rather hard to brush up and compare. I'll let you try to figure out what that means though. You pretty much tell me the same things in French."

He then prepared to laugh in a contentedly amused way; "musu Argazkirik ez Niri berriro ausartzen baduzu"

"What the hell?" Clover asked "What are you even saying?"

"Just an exchange of banter" Cole admitted.

He got up, and turned off the TV. He was rather content getting to practice Basque. It had already made his day.

Sam turned off the water at this point.

Cole assumed that she'd finished showering. Frankly, he really had a thing for Sam personally. Out of all of the girls, she seemed to be the most attractive physically, and that was what he liked as far as she went.

He really had fun dealing with Clover's outgoing personality, and her Carpe Diem attitude. Obviously the most fun.

And of course, Alex obviously had a rather mysterious quality to her; with her eccentricity. It was the one thing that seemed to make for most serious romance; mystery.

Somehow, 'accidentally' walking in on Sam seemed reasonable for a moment, carnal functions taking over for a split second.

However, his higher mind reminded him that he would get nowhere doing that, he'd lose the unity of the group, and that walking in on Sam was something that Avalon would do.

Considering how he was in the next room; he could never imagine stooping to the level of the enemy.

"So tell me Cole" Sam replied, breaking his concentration as she stepped out in a towel "Is there a reason why you're facing the bathroom door?"

"I have to use it" he half-lied, feeling the urge for Yellow Morning Glory coming about at the moment. He really could have held it still for later, but it more than made up for the fleeting urge to walk in on her.

"Well go right ahead" she replied.

He walked in, and for a brief moment, he felt her smack his ass. It was done with the obviously coach-like technique, yet considering how she was a member of the opposite sex; there were obviously faint sexual undertones.

However, having spent about six months doing sleeper work on a firm who intended to buyout all of the world's stock market with hackers; he was quite used to the sort of bodily contact such as that. Corporations were incredibly competitive.

Shutting the door to the bathroom, he ultimately figured that when you have to go, you have to go.

**Sam**

Stepping to where her suitcase was, she figured that since Cole was in the bathroom; there was a quick moment to get dressed.

Dropping the towel, she went into her second suitcase, and quickly withdrew a strapless bra, and a pair of black panties with see-through lace.

Now in her underwear, she proceeded to put on the pair of pants that seemed a bit like cargo capris.

She then put on a rather tight-fitting black tee-shirt that somehow managed to accentuate her curves.

And finally, she put on a purple dress that went to her ankles, and had sequins interspersed on the fabric.

**Cole**

Having finished the business in Yellow Morning Glory, he stepped out of the bathroom, and saw what obviously a team that was ready for covert operations if he could ever picture one.

"So," he began "It looks like we're ready to take on Dubai." He paused "Avalon won't know what hit him"


End file.
